Sora and Kairi's wedding
by KH3 FTW
Summary: Sora and Kairi are forced into a wedding, but can they go through with it? Why is there a white room in the outskirts of the city? Rating for minor cussing.
1. Before the wedding

_Ok everyone, I do not own kingdom hearts, or square enix, etc. if I did, the organization would return to glory. *Hint, Hint*_

Soon after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora received a letter from King Mickey.

Mickey said that the people of Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion needed someone to rule the world. Leon, Tron, Merlin, and Yuffie all refused, and since Kairi was once a resident of Radiant Garden and a princess of heart, she should be the one to rule.

The downside to that is she had to be married by age 16. Mickey said she had one month to choose. Of course she was going to choose Sora, but both of them knew they weren't ready to get married, yet alone rule a world.

The day they got the letter, Kairi went to the secret place to think. Riku leaned on his favorite paupu tree, while Sora sat on it.

"So what do you think Kairi is going to do?" asked Sora.

"Well, I think she is going to go through with the marriage, but you never know."

"Who do you think she is going to marry?"

Riku rolled his eyes and looked at Sora, "who do you think?'

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." Before Riku could tell him, Kairi walked up to them.

"What are you going to do, Kai?"

"I'm going to through with the wedding, but I need to ask one thing first," Kairi looked at Sora with her blue-violet eyes. "S-Sora, w-will you marry me?"

Sora was so startled by her question, he fell backwards off the tree. He fell on the sand and passed out. Kairi ran beside him and shook him. "Sora, are you ok?"

Riku chuckled and rapped his knuckles on Sora's head. His eyes fluttered open and he looked and Kairi. "Sure, I'll marry you." Sora smiled weakly and so did Kairi.

"You are getting married and you haven't even kissed?" Riku asked, smiling evilly.

"Don't we kiss at the ceremony," Sora wondered aloud.

"Hey Sora does have a brain," Riku laughed.

"Anyway," Kairi interrupted, "shouldn't we tell everyone and start preparing for the wedding?"

The trio went rowed back to the main island and told everyone Sora ad Kairi were getting married. When their parents came, demanding why they were doing this, Sora handed them the letter from King Mickey. When they finished the letter, the parents gave them their blessing and Sora drove his gummi ship to Disney Castle to get Donald, Goofy and the King.

When they arrived, Goofy and Donald tackled Sora in a giant hug. After the greetings were done, Kairi filled everyone in on her choice about the marriage. Knowing she would chose Sora; they all got in their gummi ships and flew to Hallow Bastion.

As soon as they got near the world a digital voice filled the cabin. "State your name and business, or you will be shot down."

"Tron, is that you?"

"Sora! I thought you would never come back." They ship lurched and was pulled onto the landing plat form. "What have you been doing lately?"

"I should ask you that. I mean look at this place." Radiant Garden looked just like it did 11-12 years ago. (1) They castle where Ansem The Wise studied that hearts was fully restored. They walked up to the entrance when two guards blocked there path. The first one had black hair that was wild and unruly. He had side burns that pointed to his eyes. He wielded a long, purple lance. The second one had a hard, square face. His red- orange hair was curled slightly and pushed behind his head. He held a short, red axe-sword.

"Xaldin!" yelled Sora, summoning the Kingdom Key. Riku summoned The Way to The Dawn and pointed it at the other guard. "Lexaeus. I thought we destroyed you."

Xaldin readied his weapon and looked at Riku. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you threaten Radiant Garden, so you will be puni-". Someone behind Kairi interrupted him

"They are the good guys Sora, got it memorized?"

"Axel?" Sora lowered his weapon and turned around. "I thought you died in the lanes between."

He held his hands up and said, "Don't be too happy to see me." He chuckled at his own joke before pointing to the blank spot underneath his eyes. "And the name is Lea, got it memor-"

"If you ask me if I got it memorized one more time, you won't be able remember anything." Riku threatened. Axel/Lea just laughed and told the guards to allow them in.

The interior was just as majestic as the outside. The golden walls were draped with deep red, cranberry curtains, similar to the color of Kairi's hair. The floors seemed to dance with colors, much like oil on water. The carpet was rolled out through the center of the hall and seemed to go on forever.

"Wow this is amazing, we get to live here?" Sora looked at Kairi.

"Yeah, this is really great. Though it isn't Destiny Islands." Kairi looked at her feet, feeling sad.

Sora took her hand gently. "Kairi, I will make sure we visit every time we can." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Sora, you don't know how glad I am to hear that." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Riku hooped and hollered.

"What's so special about a kiss?" asked Lea. Before anyone could answer him, Yuffie ran up and tackled Sora. After hugs and high fives (one of Lea's got it memorized) were done, she led them to the chapel were the wedding would take place.

"Oh my god, it's amazing. Just like what I imagined it would be. How did they know to design it like this?" She stared at Sora, he just grinned sheepishly. It turned out the entire wedding was planned out already. The couple both looked at the chapel and realized that they were going to be together forever.

"K-kairi are you ready for this?" While she shook her head yes, she knew it in her heart she wasn't. Sora was feeling the same way. But he would never tell her that. She asked him to marry her and he said yes. He had to go through with this. Kairi thought she did too.

Leon walked in and told them it was time for bed. He led them to their room, although the room was nice and big, there was only one bed. Sora looked at Leon with a terrified look on his face.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," was all he said. It didn't help Sora's nerves. Kairi started to get ready for bed.

"Sora, I am going to change into my night gown. Please look the other way."

Sora didn't want to go against her so he turned and took out his paupu phone. (2) He started playing angry ducks. He just got to the last level when Kairi said, "Finished." He turned to face her and lost his breath. Even in a simple night gown she was beautiful. He blushed when he saw how short the gown was.

"Aren't you going to get ready for bed?" Kairi asked. Sora was still dressed in his many layered traveling gear. He undressed himself until he was only in his boxers and under shirt.

Kairi looked at him and smiled to herself. She could get used to seeing Sora in his underwear. _Wow. You are such a pervert Kairi. What happened to the sweet little girl who used to live in_ _this town?_ Shut up Namine! You know I love Sora, so it's not that bad. _Riiiight. I bet the first_ _thing you do on your honey moon is get in his pants._ What the hell, Namine. You're the pervert, not me.

While Kairi was having an internal argument, Sora was trying to give her space. He thought if he got close to her, she would think he was a pervert. _Sora, if anyone here is a pervert, it's me._ What do you mean_? Dude, I have been just a part of your mind for a months. I can only fantasize about stuff with Namine._ Since kairi and I are connected can't you go into her mind, or at least Namine's? _Why didn't I think of that?_ I'm the smart one, remember?

When Roxas didn't reply, Sora decided to go to sleep. What he didn't know was that tomorrow would be the beginning, or end, of his and Kairi's life.

_What's going to happen next? what is going to happen at the wedding?_

_Why am I talking to myself about a story I am writing? I don't really know._

_Anyway, tell me what you think about the story._

_Next chapter will be out in a day or two._

_BBS, duh._

_This world's iPhone. Angry ducks is really just angry birds._


	2. The Wedding

_Second chapter, this is before and the beginning of the wedding._

_KH3: Sora, would you like to do the disclaimer?_

_Sora: I can't. I have to figure out how I am going to go through with this wedding._

_KH3: ok then, I don't own kingdom hearts, square enix does._

Kairi woke up with her back pressed against Sora's chest with his arm wrapped around her. She smiled to herself and snuggled into him. She couldn't fall back asleep, but she didn't complain. She loved this feeling, being with Sora. She turned to face him and gently shook him awake. His eyes fluttered open and smiled at her. Then he noticed how close she was to him, with his arm around her. He scooted back and said, "Are you ready for today?"

She looked him in the eyes. After a few minutes she said, "Sora, let's run away. Get on a ship and go. Just the two of us." He just looked startled

"What? Isn't that what you said two years ago on the dock? You know, before the island got destroyed." She nodded and waited for his answer. He just shrugged. "Doesn't Radiant Garden need a ruler?"

She knew she blew it "I was just kidding Sora, sheesh." She really needed to stop suggesting to running away with him. He always said no. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. As soon as she got in there, the door to their bedroom burst open, and Selphie, Olette, The Seven Princesses of Hearts, Mulan and Elizabeth ran in. They picked up kairi in a fit of giggles and carried her out of the room.

Sora sat there, dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? When Sora got his senses together, he slowly stepped into the bathroom, hoping he won't get carried off by a group of people.

He got in, without getting mobbed, and tried to fix his hair. As always, it spiked up all over the place. After three minutes of trying to flatten it, he gave up and washed his face. He shaved, and then tried again to comb his hair. He gave up again and walked out of his room. He was greeted by Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack, he reminded himself.

"Hey captain," greeted Sora.

"That's capta- Wait, you called me captain." Jack took a swig of rum. "So are ye going to give me that fancy key of yours?"

"Can you wield it, Jack?" Sora gave him a wild grin.

"Wield what, Sora?" Jack Skellington was right next to Jack Sparrow, making the latter jump out of his skin. The skeleton laughed evilly. "Scared are we, Mr. Pirate?"

Sparrow took another swig of rum and walked away, grumbling something about captain.

"So Sora, are you ready? It's pretty scary, getting married." Sora nodded in agreement. "I should know." He held up his skeleton hand. There was a skull ring on his left hand.

"You got married? To Sally?" Jack nodded then leaned close to Sora. "All scariness aside, this is big jump for you and Kairi. Be sure you can do this." This just made Sora more scared about what he had to do. "Any way, I have to find Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Don't want them to crash the wedding."

Sora grumbled a feeble "Bye" before he continued to walk down the hallway. He looked up when he heard a young, strong looking man call his name. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The man looked hurt. "You don't remember me?" Then he hit himself on the head and said, "I forgot to tell you but, I'm the beast!"

Sora was shocked but happy the prince got returned to human form. "So you and Belle got it to work out?" He nodded happily. Then he looked around. "Are you looking for her? She and a bunch of other girls ran in and took Kairi to get ready for the wedding." The beast thanked him and ran off the other direction.

Sora walked down the seemingly endless hall. He finally saw the door, he also saw a silver haired boy leaning next to it. Riku saw him and walked up to greet him. Just before a sound came out his mouth, Riku was picked up by something blue surrounded by purple and gray smoke. Genie.

"Sora! I haven't seen you in so long! You know there something different about you; did you gain a few pounds? Maybe it's your hair. No, can't be, still… silver?" Just then he took a good look at Riku, and then looked down at Sora. Genie then dropped Riku and embraced Sora in the same fashion.

Once he stopped crushing them, Genie explained that he made the wedding just like Sora and Kairi wanted it to be. He just snapped his fingers and it happened. Riku then looked at Sora and asked where kairi was.

"I really don't know, she was taken away by a mob of girls." Riku laughed at this then asked Genie if he could wish Sora and Riku into their suits and tie. After three seconds later, they were both standing in a suit, Sora's being white with a black tie, and Riku's being black with a white tie.

Riku led Sora outside. Everyone was rushing about, scrambling to get everything in place.

"Hey, Riku. Why is everyone running around like that?"

"Because the wedding is starting in half an hour." Riku said calmly.

"What! I need to go and get ready." He turned to run, but Riku grabbed his arm.

"What do you think Genie was for? Did you think we were going to play dress up?"

"Ohh. Well still there's something I want to do." He ran to the church and opened the door. He walked inside and stood at the front. Then he took out all his key chains he collected over the years. He placed them each on the seat where their true owner would sit. Decisive pumpkin for Jack Skellington, Hidden dragon for Mulan, Lion head for Leon. After he was done the only ones he had left where the ultimate weapon, oblivion, fenrir, and the kingdom key. He decided to give the fenrir keychain to Aerith.

He stood at the front for a couple minutes staring the three key chains in his hands. He put the oblivion keychain in his pocket and hung the ultimate weapon about the preachers stand. He then shoved his hands in his pockets in his right pocket was oblivion and in his left was the kingdom key.

He was standing there when Mickey walked in. "Hey Sora, are you alright?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous."

"I can relate to that." Sora looked at him, confused. How can mickey be nervous? He always seemed so brave, even when he faced Xemnas. "It's scary, marriage. You will be trying your soul to another's. Just like sharing a paupu fruit." Mickey smiled before leaving Sora to his thoughts.

_Are you scared?_

Kinda, I love kairi and all, but still.

_I know how you feel. I'm going to have to marry Namine!_

Speaking of Namine, what did you to do last night?

_We just talked about what we are going to have to do, _he added softly._ And we kissed._

Sora laughed just as all the guests started to pile in. he ran back stage and waited for his turn to walk up the aisle. Riku walked up to him and stood there. Mickey walked up to the podium at the front and stood on about 18 books to be able to see over it.

Donald signaled goofy to start the music.

'_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?'(1)_

"NO! Goofy. Not that one, ya nimkumpoop!"

"Sorry Donald." Goofy played the next tract.

'_Under the Sea, Under the Sea.' (2)_

"GOOFY!" goofy jumped forward a song "Gwarsh, sorry everybody."

'_Here comes the bride, here comes the bride.' _Goofy relaxed.

"Ok every one, in positions." Mickey got on his books. Everyone got to their seats, but they stayed standing up. Sora and his best man, Riku, got in position. The bridesmaids and groomsmen stood behind them.

Riku leaned close to Sora. "If the bride is twice as hot as the bridesmaids, you're a lucky bastard." Sora smiled and waited for the ceremony to start. Just then the music started. This time it was the right tract. Every one turned to the front of the room just as Kairi walked in. Leon was walking her down the aisle, because her father died when the darkness hit this world.

She was breath taking. Her dress was pure white, with a flowery design that went from the front to the bottom left side. Her sleeves were see-through but went down to her forearms. Her back was revealed, except for the two white pieces or ribbon making an X on her back.

Riku leaned close to Sora again. "You lucky bastard. Too bad I don't have a soul mate." Sora smiled. Just then Kairi walked up to him and smiled, but what he didn't know was that behind that smile was immense nervousness. "You look amazing, Kai," Sora whispered to her. she blushed and looked at him.

Every one sat down on their key chain. They all pulled it out from underneath them. They either smiled or stared at it in wonder. "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sora Heart and Kairi…" Sora ignored the rest. He was never good at paying attention, and now that he was fighting a lot, it just got worse. He snapped back to reality the ceremony was near over.

"Do you, Kairi, take Sora, in sickness and in health, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-

TBC

_Cliff hangers. Always hated them as a kid. If I did anything wrong with the marriage ceremony please don't hate. I haven't been to a wedding in 10 years._

_This is Halloween, opening song to __the Nightmare Before Christmas._

_Under the Sea, from __The Little Mermaid._

_Hope you all liked it, more chapters will come out when I get more reviews. _


	3. The Room of Trials

_KH3 FTW: Ok the disclaimer, Riku, is you please._

_Riku: KH3 doesn't own kingdom hearts, so he won't make money off them._

_KH3: thanks. And sorry this took a while to come out, replaying the KH games._

"Do you, kairi, take Sora to be, in sickness and in health, your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I…" everyone seemed to lean forward in their seats to hear the answer. Kairi's heart was thumping in her chest. Sora's neck was moist from sweat. Riku wished he had his blindfold back on; he didn't want to see this. He knew it would end horribly.

"I… can't." there was a massive intake of air as everyone gasped. Everyone except genie, who jumped out his seats shooting fireworks. Until Aladdin pulled him down and he realized what Kairi said.

Sora leaned close Kairi and whispered to her, "I think we should get out of here."

She stared at him in surprise. He still cared for her even after what she just did. She nodded and Sora yelled "LIGHT!" and turned into wisdom form. He picked Kairi up bridal style; it fit the situation, and skated towards the door.

Goofy and Donald ran in front of him to try and stop them. "Sorry guys," and used reflectaga and burst through them and the door. He skated down the street at full speed.

"Sora, how did you turn into a form without being in your special outfit?" kairi asked him.

"Well, genie made the suit, so I think it was his magic that made it possible." He skated around Merlin's house before turning around and looking behind him.

"Are we being followed?" Sora nodded his head and not two seconds later Riku burst around the corner. Sora sprinted the opposite direction, keeping a safe grip on Kairi. He looked for a way out, the only exit he saw was a giant wall that led to sealed off the other part of town. He sped up and ran for the edge.

"Sora? What are you doing?" he didn't answer, just bent his knees like he was going to jump. "Sora!" he jumped off, flipping three times, and landing perfectly on the ground. He sped down an alley way, only to find out it was a dead end. He turned around, nearly dropping Kairi, and saw Riku running towards them. Sora opened the only door and ran inside.

_As soon as he entered, an invisible wall appeared. Riku ran straight into it, knocking him back. He knew something wrong was happening. He ran back to the castle to tell Mickey. He had a feeling in his gut that someone was back, maybe 13 people were back._

Sora slowed down into the circular room. There were twelve doors, each holding a shadow of an item. Some Sora could tell were weapons, others looked like squares and stuff like that. There was a huge nobody symbol in the center of the floor, surrounded by blue circle. On the opposite side of the room was a blue, portal-like entrance.

"Sora, you can let me down now." Kairi said.

"Huh? Oh, right." He slowly set her down on the ground. She grinned at him before she started to undo her dress. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry; I have my regular outfit underneath. And could you unzip this?" She turned her back to him. He unlaced the back of her dress and unzipped the dress. She stepped out of it and walked to the closest door. "what do you think this is?"

Sora looked at the door. It seemed to be two keyblades crossing together. Kairi pressed her hand on it, as soon as she did her body seemed to stream into the door.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. He touched the door and his world turned black.


	4. Back at the wedding

_Ok time for the disclaimer and since everyone at the wedding is in riot, I'll do it._

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does, and all the boring stuff._

_Now we can get to the good part. This chapter will be about what happens back at the wedding after Sora, Kairi and Riku left._

"So the bride couldn't go through with the wedding, ay? Not the first time that happened," Jack Sparrow said. "But it is the first time I've seen the groom carry her away afterwards." He took a large swig of rum and burped.

Mickey was running around trying to calm down the crowd. "Please everyone, Riku is getting back the bride and groom." He ran to Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. "Why did Kairi say she couldn't go through with the wedding? I thought they loved each other," asked Mickey.

"They do, but they weren't ready to be married and rule this world." Tidus told the King.

"Really? This is the first I heard of it." Mickey scratched one of his big ears. "If they just told us, we wouldn't have made them go through with this."

"Well you know Sora, if he is needed, he will be there."

Just then they heard loud yelling. They looked over and saw a man with a huge scar on his left check. He also had an eye patch over his right eye. In his each of his hands he had crossbow-like guns. His sleek black hair was pulled down into a pony tail.

Genie yelled, "He's got a gun!" He made is hands into guns and shoot energy bullets around the room.

"Everyone take cover," Mulan warned, and ducked under her seat. When Aladdin ducked down, he knocked over his key chain. A soon as it hit the ground they turned into Wishing Lamp.

He picked it up and swung it experimentally. "Now this is way better than a scimitar." Jack Skellington was the first to realize that the key chains hold the power of certain keyblades. He took is key chain, threw it in the air.

When it came down, it turned into the decisive pumpkin. He swung it around and laid it down on his shoulder, smiling evilly. "I have a great idea for next Halloween."

Jack sparrow took his Keyblade, follow the wind, and said, "Sora finally gave me a Keyblade." He then started to leave the room.

Mickey ran and grabbed his pant leg. "Where are you going?" Jack shook him off and moved the rumble near the exit. 'Sora, did you really have to make such a dramatic exit? That's my job,' Jack thought. As soon as he got through, what he saw was completely surprising. And he is hard to surprise; he is a pirate captain after all.

The entire town was under attack by nobodies. Thousands of dusks were slowly walking towards the building, followed by berserkers, creepers, samurais, snipers, assassins, dragoons, and gamblers. High above them flew many sorcerers. But that wasn't the worst part. Behind the army of nobodies, stood at least 50 twilight thorns.

Jack rushed back in. "On second thought, I'll stay." Mickey ran to the front and saw army. He moved as much rubble as he could, then ran to the front of the room.

"Everyone, ready your weapons. We have a war to fight." He summoned his Keyblade and everyone else did the same. Everyone except Jack, at least. He stated he was a pirate, and pirates look for bounty. "Jack if you fight for us, we will let you keep the Keyblade and give you a few rubies." Jack agreed and summoned his Keyblade.

No sooner than he did, the barricade burst open and nobodies burst in. Mulan ran forward while Mushu span around her, breathing fire. She lifted her keyblade and chucked it at the nearest dusk. As soon as it left her hand, Mushu shot fire at it, causing it to burn. It hit the dusk and kept going, hitting a few more opponents before it came flying back.

Hercules grabbed a berserker and threw him in the air. When it came back down, he brought his keyblade up and brought it down on the nobody. It was destroyed instantly, mainly because of Herc's insane strength.

Peter Pan flew close to the ground, stabbing at the nobodies rapidly and repeatedly. He didn't notice that an assassin was sneaking behind him. It jumped out of the ground and exploded into flames. Peter Pan was thrown into the air, luckily the pixie dust made him stay in the air. Tinker Bell flew above him and healed him; he thanked her and flew back down to fight. Tinker stamped her foot and flew after him.

Jack Skellington appeared behind and dragoon and yelled, "BOO!" The dragoon swung its lance at Jack. He parried it but he was completely confused. Why wasn't this nobody scared? His question was soon answered. Mickey ran up and slashed down the nobody. "They don't have emotions, Jack." Jack stopped trying to scare the enemies.

Sparrow was in an interesting fight with a gambler. It was shooting cards from it hands, while Jack was staring at it drunkenly. It shot a giant card out, showing an X, but then it turned into an O, back into an X. Jack shook his head and pulled out his gun. He shot the card when it was an O, and it blew up in the gamblers face. He ran the keyblade through the poker player's gut and pulled it upwards. The nobody disintegrated and dropped a gold coin. He picked it up and realized what it was, the cursed Aztec gold. He dropped it and looked at his hand. Luckily it wasn't skeletal. "Thank god, I thought I would look like that Skellington freak."

Mickey was surrounded by ten sorcerers. He jumped up and over an energy cube and hacked down its master. He sprinted, ducked, and span around the cubes of nothing. He managed to destroy two more before he was completely surrounded. He jumped up and started shooting, pearls of light out of his keyblade. The nobodies were destroyed on contact, but soon he was surrounded again twice as many. Mickey knew he couldn't hold out long. Just before he was finished, a silver haired boy slashed them all down in a flurry of slashes and hacks. Riku looked up at him and smiled

"Where are Sora and Kairi? We need them to help fight off these nobodies," said Mickey.

Riku shook his head. "They went into this room and got sealed inside. I came back to find this."

"So as soon as they went into that room, all these nobodies appeared?" Riku nodded his head and slashed down the samurai about to attack them.

"And we are going to need more help. Look." He pointed his chin at the twilight thorns smashing the castle. "Does the defense system still work?"

Mickey gave him a very rare evil smile. "We upgraded it, and figured out how to get the data into real life." He jumped up and slashed down an entire legion of creepers and ran towards Ansem the Wise's lab. Riku smirked and ran after him.

X X X

Aladdin and Genie were using there keyblades to slash threw nobodies. They were getting surrounded and tired; or at least Aladdin was. Genie was still zooming around, shooting fireworks and energy bullets from his fingertips.

"Genie, can you give me a wish, for old time's sake?" Genie nodded. "I wish, all these nobodies would go away." Genie swirled his hands, energy swirled at his fingertips, and then he snapped his fingers… Nothing happened. Genie had a surprised look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. Are my powers gone?" He held his face in his hands.

"I don't think so, maybe since I sent you free you can't grant wishes anymore."

Genie nodded and started to attack the nearest twilight thorn.

X X X

_During the wedding, before the ceremony. _

Braig smiled to himself. The Organization was back and was going to be even stronger. Soon Radiant Garden will be in ruble and they would rule here. He would become the ruler of this any world he wants. All he had to do was stop this wedding.

Right when Kairi said 'I do' he would blast their heads off. He was looking around the room until he saw three little kids in masks holding ropes. He followed the ropes and saw it was holding a net. The net was filled with pumpkin bombs.

They were going to drop the bombs when they said I do. He couldn't let that happen. He teleported next to them and picked the one with the round face up.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" They all jumped up in surprise, minus the one he was holding by the neck. They ran and he threw the one he was holding after them. He grabbed the ropes and tied them to a hook on the wall.

"Do you, Kairi, take Sora to be your lawfully wedd-" Braig teleported back with his gun in hand, ready for the kill. He looked down the scope at kairi. Shame, he thought, to kill someone so beautiful and with so much potential.

"I," he put his finger on the trigger. "I-I can't." Braig stopped in surprise. What did she just say? She can't marry him? By the time he looked down again, Sora was carrying Kairi in his arms, running towards the door. He aimed at him for a second, but then he burst through the door. Damn, missed my shot, he thought.

He stared down at the chaos going on beneath him. Well, this should be interesting.

_Finally, some action. Next chapter will be a fight against the guy with two keyblades as his symbol._

_If you don't know who that is, play kingdom hearts II. It's in the room of remembrance or something like that._

_Alright, thanks for reading. See you later._


	5. Key of Destiney

_KH3: ok time for the disclaimer. Roxas if you please._

_Roxas: KH3 FTW doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else in this story. Except the plot and original characters._

_KH3: thanks, but I don't think I will have any original characters._

Kairi was falling. Falling into darkness. She thought she would fall forever, but then she slowed and landed on a circular platform.

The majority of the platform was taken up by a picture of Sora. He seemed to be sitting on something, but she couldn't see what that was. He was holding his keyblade, and appeared to be sleeping. Next to him were many circles with pictures of his friends in it. Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas were all in their separate circle.

Kairi looked around for her circle. When she found it she noticed her circle wasn't even a circle at all, it was a red heart. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was special to him.

Just then she looked up and saw Sora falling down to the platform. As soon as he hit the ground, she ran and gave him a hug. Sora was surprised at first, but then hugged her back.

Sora looked over her shoulder and saw a man in a black coat. The man chuckled and said, "Am I ruining the moment?" Sora and Kairi let go of each other and summoned their keyblades. The man reached under his arms, pulling out a keyblade in each hand. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He swirled them above his head and snapped them down to his sides, electricity crackling as he did.

He ran at Sora, bringing his two keyblades down on his head. Sora brought his keyblade up to block the strike. The man attacked repeatedly and relentlessly. He pushed Sora down on one knee, and he went for the disarming blow.

Right before he could finish his enemy, Kairi smashed her Keyblade into his back. He fell to his knees, and the hood hiding his face fell.

"Roxas," Kairi said. "Is that you?"

He just smirked and looked at Sora and said, "You got a good girlfriend. Now prove your strength." He lunged at Sora again. Sora slid under the attack and knocked Roxas into the air. He jumped after him and continued to fight in air.

Kairi stomped her foot. How come Roxas wasn't paying any attention to her? She nearly broke his back for crying out loud. She jumped after them and swung her keyblade at Roxas. He turned and blocked it, but left him open for Sora's swing.

Roxas fell to the ground on one knee. He looked at Sora and Kairi, before jumping into the air. He seemed to be doing a backflip, but he stopped halfway through. He shot a ball of light from the tip of Oathkeeper. It divided and surrounded the platform. The darkness around them turned into a picture of a town in twilight. He pointed his keyblades at the sky and a beam of pure light shot out of them.

The beams of light came back down around them. Sora ran and pushed Kairi out of the way of a beam that would have killed her. Luckily, he didn't get hit either. After he recovered from the attack, he rushed at Roxas. He knocked him down and got ready to deal the finishing blow. Just then, in a flash of light, Sora was flying through the air.

Roxas walked over to him and lifted his keyblade over his head. He got ready to strike.

"Enough!" Kairi had a crazed look in her eyes. She hit Roxas over the head. He collapsed on the ground next to Sora. She hit his unconscious again and again until he was slowly dissolving into the darkness.

She walked over to Sora and held out her hand. He took it and pulled himself up. "Thanks. I thought I was finished." He smiled at her. "And I have never seen you lose it before."

"Well, if you think you're going to take my friends away from me, you got to go through me."

Sora just smirked and said, "Now that I've seen you in action, that's a lot more threatening." She punched him in the arm. They walked over to the disappearing Roxas.

He looked Sora in the eye and said, "You make a good other." He then dissolved into darkness.

The world went dark and when they could see again, they were back in the room they started in. Sora looked at kairi. "Want to do it again?" She gave him a crazy look and walk towards the center of the room. As soon as she set foot on the nobody symbol, it vanished and she fell through the floor.

"Not again," Sora said. He ran and dived head first through the floor.

_Yep, Kairi keeps falling into fights, literally._

_The next chapter will be a familiar boss from the original Kingdom Hearts_

_So see you guys later. Bye all._


	6. The Dark Side

_KH3: alright next fight. Roxas, you get to disclaimer again._

_Roxas: you don't own anything. And did you have to me killed in such an embarrassing way?_

_KH3: at least Kairi didn't turn into Namine._

_Roxas: *shudder*_

_KH3: that's what I thought._

Sora was falling into darkness, again. He thought he could see the Dive to the Hearts platform when he heard a voice in his head.

_Hey, what happened? I saw you touch a door then everything went blank._

Well you missed out on the fun. We fought you; Kairi went crazy and kicked your ass.

_What are you talking about?_

We touched the door and were taken to room where you and I first fought.

_The Dive to the Heart? You and Kairi fought me in the Dive to the Heart? Why didn't I feel anything?_

I think it was a clone, but I don't know. They platform is coming up; I should get ready to fight.

_Why don't you let me take this one? You deserve a break._

You can do that?

_Yeah, it's like a drive form. Just let me take over your body._

Are you going to possess me?

_No, just let me fight. I want to prove I'm not a wuss who gets beaten up by teenage girls._

Ok fine. Sora let his body go and delved deep into his mind. When he looked, he seemed to see his body in third person. His chocolate brown hair was turning gold. The spikes were falling down on his left side, while the ones on the right were pointing up to the sky. His body seemed to slim down a little, while his clothes changed from black to white. After a few seconds, he wasn't even looking at himself. He was looking at Roxas.

Roxas hit the floor and looked around. He turned to his left and saw a keyblade, a very flower keyblade, hit him in the face. He fell to the floor and was getting kicked in the gut repeatedly before he could manage to spit out, "I'm…the…good…guy," along with some blood.

"What are you talking about? Just a minute ago you were trying to kill me and Sora." Kairi lifted her kick for another kick.

"Please have mercy. I don't want to die like this." Roxas covered his face.

_So you're not a wuss who gets his butt kicked by teenage girls, huh? _

Sora shut up, I am trying not to die here. "Kairi, Sora let me take over his body to fight for a bit. I just wanted to prove I'm not a wuss."

"So who was that Roxas that was trying to kill Sora?" she put her foot down, but her keyblade was still poised to strike.

Roxas still has trying to block his face. "I don't know, maybe it was a data clone." Kairi lowered her keyblade and helped Roxas up. He was missing about six teeth, bruises all over his face, and at least two broken ribs. He gave Kairi a toothless smile. "Still love me, Namine?"

Kairi's form started to alter. Her hair turned blond, hey eyes change bright blue. He outfit changed into a simple white dress. "Heal yourself first, Roxy. Then I will answer that question." Roxas got over his shock and cast curaga on himself. "Yes I do. And Kairi is sorry for nearly killing you."

Just then the ground shook and a dark shadow appeared behind Namine and Roxas. The shadow grew until it was at least fifty feet long. After it finished growing, it materialized into a 3D being. It had a very small legs and hips. (For all you perverts out there, just stop thinking about it) The shoulders were huge compared to the hips. The arms were almost as tall as its body, while its tendrils of hair covered his face. The only thing showing was its large, yellow, moonlike eyes. He had a huge heart shaped hole in his chest.

Roxas drew his keyblades and swirled them around his head, snapping them back to his sides. Namine just shrieked in horror and tried to run away. She nearly ran off the edge, but she caught herself just in time. She looked at the dark creature, not knowing what to do.

Roxas groaned and thrust Oathkeeper into her hands. She took it with a surprised look on her face. She smiled at him sweetly. "Roxas you would give up a keyblade to save me? You're so sweet."

"Don't make me regret it." They both wielded their keyblades and looked at the darkside. The creature raised its hand and slammed it into the ground. A swirl of darkness appeared around his hand. Shadows formed out of the darkness. Namine swung her keyblade around wildly at the shadows and the hand.

Roxas took a more strategic approach. He ran up its arm and slashed at the face. He hit is repeatedly before his keyblade lit up with light. He slashed relentlessly at the hideous face. Or at least, he thought it was hideous. He couldn't tell.

Right the pillars of light appeared around him, circling him and destroying anything they touched. The darkside then stood up, brushed off his shoulder, knocking off Roxas in the process. He fell to the ground, next to an unconscious Namine.

"Namine, no!" He got up and casted curaga on her. She stirred, but didn't awaken. He took her keyblade and faced they darkside. "Time to die." He ran up and jumped through the hole in its chest, slashing the sides of the darkside in the process.

When he hit the ground on the other side, he turned around, throwing both keyblades at the monsters head. They hit and came back to him. The force of the blow knocked the darkside to his knees. The creature then started shooting orbs of darkness from his chest.

Roxas blocked the orbs back to their owner. He then ran up the arm again. He jumped and slashed at the beasts head. The darkside leaned back and punched the ground. His hand went through the ground and came back with an orb of darkness. He tossed the orb in the air.

Smaller orbs started to fall from the sky. Roxas jumped and slashed at the orbs. They exploded on contact, throwing Roxas onto the ground. He got up and attacked the hand of the creature. He brought oblivion down, followed by a swift upward strike by oathkeeper. He jumped back and dashed forwards, slicing through the hand, severing it from the darkside.

It grabbed the stump of its hand and gave Roxas a hollow stare. He brought his fist up and slammed it into the ground. Shadows appeared around it. They launched themselves at Roxas and he cut them down in one, swift strike.

After the shadows were finished, he jumped off the monsters forearm and slashed both of his keyblades down onto the creatures head. The strike split it in two. It dissolved into darkness.

Roxas landed onto the ground, panting from exhaustion. He rested oblivion on his shoulder and stuck oathkeeper into the ground. He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned around. There was Namine, still passed out on the floor.

He ran over and held her in his arms. He cast cure on her again. She shuddered, so he knew she was alive. He picked her up and stared at the darkness around them. How was he going to get out of here? Just then light flooded the room and when it faded, they were back in the room.

He looked at Namine, but she wasn't even Namine anymore. She had turned back to Kairi, so he assumed he turned back into Sora. He allowed Sora to take possession of his body again.

Sora opened his eyes and looked at the unconscious Kairi in his arms. He laid her down on the floor, her back leaning against the wall. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Stay safe."

He walked towards the next door, with what seemed to be a comb on it. He took a deep breath and touched the door.

_All right, there's the next chapter. The next boss will be from Kingdom Hearts COM_

_Here is a hint for who it is, it starts with an L._

_All right see you all later._


	7. Villains' Vendetta

_KH3: Ok back to the wedding. Some unwanted guests show up. Lots of original bosses._

_I don't own kingdom hearts, or any of the characters used in this chapter, except the O.C._

Mickey and Riku were running through the tunnels of Ansem the Wise's study. They reached his research room and Mickey started imputing codes in the control panel.

"So, how did you upgrade the defense system? Did you manage to get the people from the game into the real world?" Riku looked at the king.

"To answer your first question, we increased the explosives of the computer mines and added man-commanded torrents." Mickey was still typing commands into the computer. "To answer your second question, I think a demonstration is in order." He typed a few more keys and hit enter.

The area in front of them glowed blue. Outlines of bodies appeared from the floor. They filled in with details, showing armor and faces. The one nearest to them had a very familiar face.

"Tron! I didn't know you could get out of the game." Tron ran up to him and shook his hand. He then looked around.

"Where's Sora? Is he alright?" Tron looked worried.

Riku shook his head. "We don't know. He ran into this room and got sealed in, along with Kairi."

"Well, what's the matter? It looks like you need an army."

Mickey was the one to answer him. "Nobodies are attacking the castle. We need your help." Tron nodded and got everyone to follow him out the door.

_Meanwhile, back at the wedding._

"Looks like we weren't the only ones looking to crash a wedding." Hades, the lord of the dead, said to the sack of bugs next to him.

Oogie Boogie just laughed and said, "Doesn't matter. Once we get those punks and I get Jack Skellington, it won't matter who started the chaos." Hades nodded in agreement.

Just then a voice rose behind them. "It's a shame king trident wasn't here to see the death of his daughter. Ah ha ha ha." Ursula was still in octopus form, but still was just as fast as any of her fellow evil villains.

"I still get to kill that scoundrel Peter Pan. It's time that boy learned to behave." Captain Hook swung his sword in a menacing way. Or at least it was menacing to him. The pirate next to him just laughed and bit into an apple.

"I'm just here to finish Sparrow and get my ship back." Barbosa took another bite of his apple.

Jafar slammed his staff to the ground. "I still don't understand why I'm mortal again. I was an all-powerful Genie!"

"Silence!" Maleficent yelled over all of the conversation. "We can't waste any more time talking. We are going to attack the nobodies and the ones who caused so much trouble for us." She waved her hand and thousands of heartless appeared. Among them were behemoths, wyverns, darksides and about two thousand soldiers.

"Charge!" The heartless ran towards the battle. When they met the nobodies, they defeated so many, so fast that some of the nobodies actually retreated. The darksides clashed with the twilight thorns. Behemoths matched off against sorcerers, while snipers and assassins were trying to take down the wyverns.

Oogie Boogie ran up behind Jack Skellington, tapping him up on the shoulders. Jack turned around and looked him dead in the face. Before Jack could attack, the floor erupted and he found himself on a poker table. Oogie stood on the edge and stated to roll some dice. _Oh boy,_ jack thought, _this is going to be a long wedding._

Jafar appeared in a puff of smoke next to Aladdin. He knocked Aladdin down with his staff, then sealed Genie away in a ball of energy. Aladdin got to his feet and got ready to fight.

"You never were good at fighting, Aladdin. Always relying on Genie." Aladdin gave him an angry stare and charged.

Jack Sparrow just finished off a wyvern when he heard a sound behind him. He turned, keyblade at the ready. He was shocked to see Barbosa there, eating an apple. Barbosa took one more bite before throwing the core at the nearest nobody.

"Surprised to see me Jack? I would be to. Last time you saw me I was dead with your bullet in my chest." He drew his sword. "But enough with the chit-chat. Give me back my ship, along with that fancy new sword of yours." Jack tightened his grip in the keyblade. Barbosa laughed and rushed at Jack.

Captain hook flew his ship into battle. He flew in low between two hordes of nobodies. "Fire!" Cannonballs were thrown from both sides towards the enemies. After a few more rounds of cannon balls were launched, Hook saw a golden glow in the distance. "Peter Pan! Fire at peter Pan!" all cannons were turned in Peter's direction.

Peter flew towards the ship and landed in front of Hook. Peter drew his knife while Hook drew his sword. "This time Peter, I will walk away unscathed"

Hades walked towards Hercules. He was engaged with a fight between three berserkers and a behemoth. Hades destroyed the berserkers and shot a ball of fire at Herc. It hit him in the back, and it threw him to the ground. Hades flicked away the behemoth and waited for Herc to get up. When he did hades said, "Hercules, today will be the day you fall."

Hades thrust his flamed filled palm onto the ground. Cracks formed around his hand and the ground shacked and trembled. "Is that barking?" Herc thought to himself. Just then the ground exploded and rocks were thrown everywhere.

When he got up he saw hade riding on the back of his three headed dog, Cerberus. "Ah, shi-"

Maleficent gazed at the Chaos beneath her. The group from Hallow bastion, Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie, where destroying any opponent she tossed at them. She would have to go to drastic measures to finish them off.

She swirled her staff around and slammed the hilt into the soft earth. She felt her form change. She went from white skin to rough, black, dragon hide. Her hands and feet extended into claws. She felt wings grow on her back.

She flew down next to them and slashed her claws at Leon. He blocked her attack, but she breathed fire at all of them. Today was they day she would finally rule Hallow Bastion.


	8. The Savage Nymph

_KH3: All right time to fight one crazy nymph, but first, Maleficent, if you please._

_Dragon Maleficent: RWAAR!_

_KH3: Couldn't say it better myself_

Sora landed on a circular platform. The floor was covered with nobody symbols. Pillars surrounded the platform. There was plenty of space in-between, but a magical barrio would stop you if you tried to escape.

Sora walked towards the center. As soon as he touched the giant symbol in the center, memories lost in the past flushed back into his head.

He remembered him walking into a castle, the man in black, climbing higher to save a non-existent friend. He also remembered that Namine, Kairi's nobody, replaced his memories. He was going to become a slave to the organization. But Namine saved him and he defeated Marluxia. But before he did that, he had to fight…

A girl appeared in front of him. She had blonde hair with two antenna-like strands stuck out around her head. She had startling green eyes that seemed to laugh at you. "Hey, loser! Yeah, you in the black. Remember me? Of course you don't. I'm Larxene, the greatest of all the members." Larxene laughed and summoned her knives. "And I will be the one who will destroy you."

"Larxene, you really should learn who to keep your mouth shut. And trust the right people." He summoned his keyblade and pointed at her. "Now this is payback for slapping Namine."

_She slapped Namine? Let me at her! Let me at her!_

Roxas, I know you like Namine, but I am fighting here.

"What? How do you remember that?" instead of answering, Sora rushed at her with blinding speed. She jumped backwards and threw her knives. Sora parried each one and then threw his keyblade at her. It hit her, and then warped back into his hands. He threw it again; it hit her, and warped back. Repeat, repeat, and repeat. He then grabbed it in two hands, lifted it above his head and swung it down. He let go mid swing, flinging the blade at her with amazing force. It hit Larxene once more and warped back in his hand.

Larxene got up and grabbed her arm. "I'm getting annoyed." She disappeared. When she reappeared next to him, there about ten of her. They all hacked, slashed, one even kicked at him. He brought his keyblade up to parry the blows, but there were too many of them. Then he remembered something. He would have hit himself on the head if Larxene wasn't doing it for him.

"Reflect!" all of the Larxenes' attacks were blocked by the magical wall that he made. Just before she could recover, all of the damage she would have done to him was launched back at her. Nine of them disappeared, leaving only the real one behind. He then dashed at her, slashing rapidly. She was still dazed from the reflect and couldn't reflect his attacks.

He she fell to the floor, her head falling up and down slightly. Sora was looking at her confused. He soon realized she was _laughing_. "Sorry, loser, I'm not going down that easy." The next thing he knew, Larxene kicked him in the gut. The jumped back and threw his daggers at him. He tried to dodge, but he just managed to get one of the daggers to hit his arm.

It shredded his shirt, but didn't seem to cut his arm. He checked and saw he wasn't cut. He smiled to himself, he couldn't be harmed.

Larxene dashed at him, raking her knives down on his chest over and over. The front of his shirt fell to the floor in pieces. Larxene stared at him in shock. Why wasn't he bleeding? She hit him at least fifty times. Her question went unanswered, but she did get a keyblade to the gut. "This was my favorite shirt. You're going to pay for it." He hit her again with so much force she was knocked backwards.

"You're finished." Sora ran at her. She got on one knee and started crackling with electricity. He hit her, but the metal weapon just bounced of her harmlessly. Larxene laughed evilly and stabbed and kicked at him relentlessly. Every time she hit him, he was shocked by the electric energy on her. Even when he blocked the attacks, the shocks went through the keyblade and down into his arm.

His arm was numb from pain and his clothes were shredded to pieces. He knew he had to do something to turn the tide in his favor. He then got an idea.

He fished into a special pocket he kept his charms in. he pulled out an oval pendent and tossed it in the air. "Chicken Little, I need your help." Than the little chicken formed next to him. He started chucking base balls and firecrackers at Larxene. He batted her into a pillar and Sora picked him up and tossed him at her. A bat formed in Chicken's hand. He smacked Larxene over and over until she was crawled up into a ball.

Chicken Little nodded at Sora and disappeared. Sora then took his place and smashed Larxene over the head. She tried to get up once, before falling back to the ground. She pulled herself up using the pillar. She moved some hair from her face before grabbing a single knife from the ground.

"If… I'm… going down… your… coming with… me." She threw her knife in the air. It split into eight knives and fell down to the ground. They were heading to the center. before they could hit though, Sora dashed and grabbed them all in one hand. Then, quicker than a blink of an eye, he threw them one at a time at Larxene. Time seemed to slow as they connected with her body.

She gasped in pain and fell to the ground. "I… can't believe… I lost… to such… a loser." She faded away into the darkness. Sora walked over to the spot where Larxene was destroyed. In her place was a yellow gem. When he touched it a small shock escaped. He placed it in his pocket and took a good look at his outfit.

It was shredded beyond recognition. He still had a scrap that covered his, err… man-parts. Most of his shirt was destroyed. He felt a little bit like Tarzan. He was trying to cover more of himself when everything went black and found himself back in the circular room.

X X X

Kairi had just regained consciousness when she realized Sora was gone. She tried to get up, but her legs collapsed when she tried. She sat back down and looked around. She looked at the door where they fought Roxas and saw the outline was filled. It should oathkeeper and oblivion overlapping each other. She looked at the next door. She saw that one of the doors was being filled. It showed multiple, oddly shaped knives.

The room filled with light, blinding Kairi. When it subsided, there stood Sora. In shredded clothes. She could see most of his body. He smiled at her and said, "Hey, your awake." He walked over to her and knelt next to her. "Are you feeling better?"

Kairi was still tired and in shock from how Sora looked. "What happened to your outfit?" He looked down and blushed. He stepped back and said, "I went and fought another member of the organization. When she hit me, it didn't hurt me, but destroyed my clothes."

"She?" Kairi didn't know the organization had girls.

_Yeah, Larxene. Evil witch who enjoyed everyone's pain. She was in castle oblivion and helped Marluxia to destroy Sora's memories and make him there slave._

Really? They tried to take his memories? That's low.

_And I have to tell you something. I'm the reason they could. I was born with the power to make new and take memories. But Sora chose his old memories instead of remembering what happened in the castle._

"Kairi? Are you in there? I need to tell Namine something." Kairi was confused but changed into Namine.

"What is it?" she was confused. Why did Sora ask to talk to her?

"Thank you, Namine."

Her eyes widened and hugged him. "How did you remember?"

"I don't really know. When I got in that room I just remembered everything." She hugged him tighter. Then she heard a voice in the back of her head. _Hey, Namine. I hate to ruin the moment but, that's my fiancé you're hugging._

Namine let go of Sora and changed into Kairi. She looked at Sora gain. "Sora can you get some clothes on please?"

Sora blushed again and shook his head. "I don't have any extras and I don't know how to fix it." He then had an idea. "LIGHT!" Sora changed into final form. His outfit was completely remade, but in final form style. It was pure white, except for black tendrils leaching into the front.

"That's better." Kairi got up and walked toward the next door. "Is this a checkmark… on its side?"

"Well, we won't find out until we go in." He brought his hand up. Kairi placed her hand over his and they touched the door. Soon they were back into the darkness

_Alright, this took a while to get out. And I know the whole bat think wasn't in the real Chicken Little summon but I thought it was pretty cool._

_Please review and answer this simple question._

_Should the next chapter be about Sora and Kairi or the people back at the wedding?_

_Ok see you all later. Once again, please review._


	9. The Graceful Assassin

_KH3: Alright time for the next member of organization XIII. Who is going to do the disclaimer?_

_Sora: Me! Me! KH3 does not own kingdom hearts or any Disney characters._

_KH3: thanks Sora. You're quite optimistic for someone facing mortal danger._

Sora landed in the same platform as last time. The only difference was that Kairi was standing next to him. She walked forward, looking around.

"Who are we fighting this time?" She asked him. Just then a pink-haired person appeared in the room.

Sora tilted his head in the direction of the person. "Him."

"Him?" Kairi looked at the pink haired man. "That's a guy?"

The man spoke. "Yes I am a guy. And I am the true leader of organization XIII!"

Sora rolled his eyes and summoned his keyblade. "Alright, Marluxia. Enough with the boasting. Let's just get this over with."

"How do you know my name? Namine erased your memories." A flower petal fell into his hand. It transformed into a giant pink scythe appeared in his hand. He spun it around his head a few times before resting it on his shoulder.

"Got them back. And that means I know how to stop you." He pointed his weapon at him.

"You might, but she doesn't." He smiled before vanishing into darkness. He appeared next to kairi and whispered something in her ear. The nobody symbol flashed over her entire body as soon. As it died out, the number nighty-nine formed over her head.

Marluxia pulled back his scythe and swung at Kairi. The attack should have cut her in half, but it seemed to go through her. She looked down and felt for wounds. There weren't any. Then she felt a searing pain in her chest. The number above her head dropped to ninety-eight.

Sora ran over to her and blocked the next attack. Kairi summoned her keyblade and blocked another incoming attack. Sora jabbed at Marluxia; he parried it with his scythe. He blocked Sora's next attack but wasn't fast enough to block Kairi's slash.

She brought it down onto his shoulder. There was a loud crack and he dropped the scythe. Sora swooped down and smoothly picked it up in his left hand. He ran at Marluxia, swinging both weapons like a master. As soon as he brought the scythe down, his keyblade was right behind it.

Marluxia grabbed the scythe and ripped it from Sora's hands. He jumped backwards and swung it over his head.

He brought the scythe over his head and brought it down. It missed and got stuck into the ground. He used the momentum to launch himself over it and swung his keyblade at Marluxia. It hit him and he flew backwards.

He fell on his back. He struggled to get up. Once he did, his scythe disappeared into a punch of petals. One landed in his palm. It turned back into the scythe. He jumped into the air. "When lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the ever blooming darkness!"

The circles of darkness formed at their feet. Sora swung Kairi onto his back. He jumped into the air and gliding around the battlefield. His feet nearly got blown by the giant pillar of darkness that erupted from the floor. He flew around the platform, narrowly dodging the darkness.

The attack eventually stopped and Sora fell to the ground. Kairi slid off his back. Marluxia ran at them and brought his scythe down on top of them. Sora jumped back while Kairi rolled to the side. The scythe got stuck in the ground. Sora ran up and jumped onto the scythe. He pushed off and smacked Marluxia in the face with his keyblade. He rolled behind him and knocked the assassin into the air.

Marluxia went flying. Right before he got oriented, kairi jumped into the air and knocked him back down. He managed to get up and pick up his weapon. He jumped backwards and yelled. He swung his scythe around him. Thorns appeared around him, protecting him, yet locking himself in place.

Kairi ran up to him, swinging her blade wildly. Just before she hit him, Marluxia swung his scythe down. Kairi attempted to block, but her guard was broke. He raised his to finish her off, but Sora ran up behind him and knocked him out of his thorn prison.

Marluxia flew into the air. Before Sora could hit him again, he disappeared in a flurry of petals. He reappeared on the other side of the platform and dashed towards Kairi. He leapt into the air, swinging his scythe around him in a circle. Kairi got hit about three times before Marluxia landed and slashed at her in a flurry of petals and thorns.

Kairi fell down and looked at the number above her head. It was down to sixty-eight. Marluxia came back in a rush and swung his scythe around himself again. He closed his eyes and it over his head. He stopped it before he hit the ground so it wouldn't get stuck.

He opened his eyes when he felt the scythe hit against something. It was the floor. Kairi was gone. He looked to his left when he felt his scythe being ripped from his hand. He was knocked into the air by his own weapon before Kairi threw it at him with full force.

Kairi felt something warm inside her chest. She looked above at the number on her head. It was now eighty-one. She smiled to herself and ran at Marluxia. Sora ran next to her and knocked Marluxia into the air. Kairi jumped after him and hit Marluxia higher into the air. Sora jumped and knocked him back down.

Kairi hit him up, Sora knocked him down. They repeated this cycle for about a minute. Marluxia managed to regain his senses and knocked kairi aside. He glided to the center of the arena and yelled, "Enough!"

Tendrils of thorns erupted from the ground, wrapping themselves around Sora and Kairi. Sora felt the thorns sinking into his skin, while Kairi's number fell to thirteen. They struggled against their bonds, but the thorns just tightened around them.

Kairi turned her head to look at Sora as best as she could. Sora had a hard look in his eyes and nodded. Light erupted from the ground underneath them. The thorns disintegrated and their keyblades became covered with solid light.

The duo charged at Marluxia. Sora dashed forwards, slashing his keyblade through Marluxia. Kairi followed right after him with another slash to the shoulder. Sora jumped over her, snatching her keyblade.

Kairi stared at her empty hand, knowing she was doomed. She looked for Sora. She was going to kill him if she survived. When she found him, she saw he was locking in an intense fight with Marluxia. The keyblade master greatly out skilled the graceful assassin. He had knocked the scythe from his enemy's hands again. He had the scythe in his left and juggling the keyblades in his right. He knocked Marluxia into the air and slaughtered him.

When the attack ended, he fell to the ground and tossed the two light covered keyblades at Kairi. She was so surprised that she nearly dropped them. She recovered and gripped the weapons tightly. She ran at Marluxia, who was still weaponless. Sora was attacking him relentlessly with his scythe. Kairi came in and brought her weapons down in an X.

Sora threw his scythe, while Kairi threw her keyblades. They hit Marluxia at the same time. He screamed in agony. Darkness and rose petals swirled around him, covering him. When the darkness dispersed, he was gone. The keyblades were summoned back into their owners' hands. Where he stood was a small pink gem. Sora picked it up and slipped it into the same pocket as the yellow gem.

The room filled with light again. It faded and they were back in the room of trials. Kairi fell onto the floor, breathless. Her face was red and she was sweating. She looked at Sora. He just smiled and laid his keyblade on his shoulder. "Who's next?"

_This one took a bit to write. I know nothing about Marluxia. I even tried to play all of Cain of Memories to learn his fighting style. I gave up and went to a YouTube video_

_Ok, next chapter will be about the wedding, my first original character will be in it._

_I'm so excited! Not really, based off a well-known marvel character._


	10. The New Guy

_KH3: time for the disclaimer. Leon would you like to do it?_

_Squall/Leon: The name's Squall and KH3 doesn't own kingdom hearts, me or square enix._

_KH3: thanks, and now we have the world in riot._

Squall wielded his gun blade in his right hand, lion head held reverse in his left. Aerith was wielding fenrir with both hands. Yuffie had her shrunken and tossed it around like a madwoman. They were holding their ground against hundreds of heartless and nobodies.

They were almost surrounded when every enemy left. They thought they finial got some rest when they heard an ear-piercing scream.

Squall looked into the air; to see a giant black dragon flying towards them. It landed and slashed at him. He blocked it with his gun blade. The dragon reared its head back and shot a stream of fire at them.

Yuffie cartwheeled out of the way, Aerith blocked it with a spell, and Squall dived to the side. They recovered before the dragon could attack again. Yuffie threw shrunken after shrunken at its head. Aerith glided up and slashed at its neck. Squall jumped and brought his weapons down over his head.

The attacks just seemed to make the dragon angrier. It snapped at them multiple times, before rearing on its hind legs. It came back down with so much force that the ground cracked and a shockwave formed.

Aerith wasn't fast enough and got thrown by shockwave. She smashed into a wall and fell to the ground, unconscious. They thought they were doomed when they heard the sound of a shield hitting skin. They turned and saw Goofy and Donald rushing into battle. Donald healed Aerith before running at the dragon.

"Let's get em, Goofy!"

The dragon swung its hand and knocked them across the field. Yuffie shook her head while Squall placed a hand to his face.

The dragon seemed to laugh at them. It reached up and prepared to finish them off.

Just then a man fell from the sky. He slammed into the dragons head. Jumping off before it hit the ground; he flipped and threw one of his twin swords at its chest. It stuck fast, leeching life from the dragon. The dragon withered and screamed before collapsing onto the earth.

Streams of darkness poured of the dragon, evaporating into the air. When the black mist faded, Maleficent was in its place. The man took his swords and placed them in their slings behind his back. The man walked to them and smiled.

"Looked like you guys needed some help." He held out his hand. "The names Chales."

"Weird name." Squall took his hand and shook it. Just then heartless swarmed them again. They all took out their weapons.

Squall could barely stand; his fight with Maleficent drained him of his energy. Chales, on the other hand, was slashing, spinning, hacking, throwing his swords every which way. Even with his skill, he wouldn't last long.

Chales decided to let loose his magical powers. The sword in his left hand glowed blue and seemed to be made of ice. Even the air particles around it froze. _Frozen diamonds._ The sword in his right hand turned dark red and flames burned on the metal. _Flame Fury._

He fought exactly the same as he did without the magical swords, except he made sure the weapons didn't touch. H didn't want the blades true power to be shown yet.

When the heartfilled, or whatever they were called, swarmed him, he launched balls of fire from flame fury and gusts of ice from frozen diamonds. They creatures were destroyed on contact. He smiled to himself. He could keep going on all day; these monsters would have to run out of troops soon.

Right after he finished that thought, hundreds of thousand heartless ran over a hill on the other side of the battle field. His eyes widened and he went to drastic measures. He threw both of the swords in the air. When they came down they were one blade.

It crackled with electricity, lightning shooting out at all directions. _Eye of the Storm._ He picked up the overly long broad sword. He jumped into the air and slammed the edge of the blade into the ground. A thousand volts of electricity shot through the ground, frying every living thing around him. Luckily Squal and his friends were other places.

He had a little breathing room so he lifted the blade onto his shoulder. He surveyed the situation. Heartless and the white bodied creatures were swarming the entire city. Squal and his friends were practically in the dirt and everyone else seemed to be facing some evil doer.

He thrust his sword into the air, not that different than how someone would strike a victory pose. Thunder clouds formed in the sky for miles around. The only place where there went clouds was directly above the sword.

Hundreds of lightning bolts hit the sword simultaneously. When it stopped, the blade held millions of volts of electricity. _This should be fun._

He jumped in the air, floating higher and higher. He floated up to the clouds, right under the eye of the storm. He pointed at the large mass of heartless.

He let it go. Lightning poured from the sword, frying everything in its path. He pointed it at another large mass. And another. Soon almost all of them were gone. Even the heartless 'immune' to thunder were gone.

When he landed back on the round, the only things that were left were giant white and slightly smaller black monsters.

He looked at his sword, then at the monsters, and then charged. His sword grew to about ten times its original size, crackling with electricity. With one fatal swing he vanquished about half of them. After about three more swings, they were nothing more than dust.

Chales sheathed the magical blade; it separated into two the second he did. He walked over Squall and helped him up.

"Why didn't you use that magical crap earlier?" Squal helped up the two other girls.

Chales just shrugged and said, "It's pretty powerful. I don't like using it unless I have too." Squall nodded in agreement.

Just then, a bellowing roar raged through the city. Everyone looked to see Maleficent the dragon flying towards them.

Chales grabbed his swords. _Not again,_ he thought.

_Alright, I liked who this one turned out. _

_So what do you think of Chales? Think I should give him better magic?_

_And should the next chapter be Sora and kairi vs. organization member X?_

_Or mystery option number 2? Please answer in reviews._


	11. The Power of Darkness

_KH3: all right, I really want to get to this chapter so, I don't own kingdom hearts or Disney._

_Ansem, Seeker of Darkness: Well I want to postpone it. I don't like reliving my first failure._

_KH3: yeah, losing to a kid. Shame on you, shame._

Kairi looked at Sora. She was sitting down, leaning against the wall. He smiled at her and said, "Whose next?"

She stared at him in confusion. How could he be ready to fight again? She wore herself out just fighting Marluxia. She used the wall to help herself back up. When she tried to take a step, she stumbled and started to fall.

Sora swooped in and grabbed her before she could fall. She placed one hand around his shoulders to stable herself. They walked slowly towards the next door.

They noticed they nobody symbol at the center had steam-like darkness coming from it. Sora lifted her onto his back and walked a little faster towards the symbol.

He kneeled, looking at it. Kairi extra weight pushed closer than he wanted to go. He regained his footing and held his hand a centimeter from the symbol.

Before his eyes the blue and white, cross-like symbol changed. It changed into a red outline of a heart with black filling. He pressed his forefinger on the center of the heart.

The world went black, and the only thing he could feel was Kairi on his back. When the world came back into focus, he was back on his home island.

"We're home!" Kairi jumped off his back, stumbling on the ground. Just then, the ocean turned black and parts of the island faded away. Kairi turned to Sora, a look of fear on her face. "What's happening, Sora?"

"Heartless are taking this world. But that's impossible. I defeated Xehanort's heartless before he took this world." Sora shook his head. He needed to figure this out. What was happening? Why was he going through his past? He needed to find these answers.

"Sora, you will never find your answers by thinking. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." A deep, booming voice traveled from the sky.

A body floated down to the island. It had silver hair, button open shirt. But where his shirt was open, his chest was covered by the heartless symbol. He had no weapons in hand and never seemed to use any. "You and your friends will fall before the darkness. And as soon as this battle is done, I will have truly won."

A muscled monster appeared from behind him. It had no lower body; its hips were similar to a genie. The tail went into the back of Ansem. Its skin was pitch black and he had an evil smile, showing all his teeth.

It floated behind its master and waited, waiting for the fight to begin.

Sora summoned is keyblade. Kairi tried to the same, but started to fall. Sora used his free hand to support her.

Ansem chuckled at this. "Young love. Even it cannot stand to the power of darkness." He raised his right hand. "Even the brightest light will be diminished. As you see, darkness is the hearts true essence." He clenched his fist, menacingly.

"That's not true!" Sora yelled at him. "A heart may be weak, it might even give in. but deep down, there is a light that will never give out." He squeezed Kairi's hand. "And I have mine right here."

Ansem folded his hands in front of his chest, floating a few inches above the ground. "Enough with this meaningless talk. Time for my revenge." The guardian behind him sank into the ground. A pool of darkness formed underneath them.

The guardian flew out of it, ripping Kairi from Sora's arm. Sora stared at the creature who took his fiancé. It landed next to its master.

Ansem smiled and summoned a dual-sided spear. It had about two feet handle, and where the blade started was a green, demon-like eye. The blade itself was a demon bat wing. He held it in one hand.

The guardian held Kairi by her held her in front of it like she was some prize he won. Ansem placed on of the blades to her throat. "You will bow before me Sora, or the girl dies."

Kairi's eyes widened in shock, but Sora just felt rage and hatred burn in his stomach. He clenched his fists and tried to stop the feelings from clouding his thoughts.

He failed. He looked at his hands. The fingers tips had black steam curling off it. To his horror, his fingers were becoming ink-black. Soon his entire hand was black; the darkness was over powering him.

Kairi gasped and Ansem seemed slightly surprised. Sora entire arm and half off his chest was pitch black. Even his clothes were solid black. Soon the only thing left normal was his head. The dark energy was creeping up his neck and was almost to his chin.

He tried and tried to stop the one thing he fought against. He felt it creep up the back of his neck. The brown in his hair was being leeched away, replaced with black. It snuck onto his face; soon only his blue eyes were left. He closed his eyes and screamed in rage. When they opened, his eyes were yellow orbs on his black face.

Ansem's lips curled into a small smile. The boy had darkness in him, he would surely be better than his friend.

Sora looked at his body. His hands were black and clawed. He was hunching over slightly, and he had no other emotions other than hate and anger.

He rushed at Ansem with amazing speed. In his trail he left black smoke and darkness. He knocked over his opponent and raised his clawed hand. Before he could attack, however, the guardian dropped Kairi and grabbed Sora's arms.

Sora twisted, bending his arms in odd angles, but surprisingly he wasn't hurt. He ripped one arm free and slashed at the creature's face. It dropped him and held its wounded face.

Sora jumped up and thrust one of his hands at the monsters neck. He held his grip and threw him into the air with massive strength.

_Darkness has immense power. Why did he fight it in the first place? He should have used it to save Kairi faster. _

He jumped after the guardian and rapidly slashed at it. His rage added so much power behind his strikes; the massive guardian couldn't even stop him. Sora grabbed its right arm and launched himself higher. When he was right above it, he manifested darkness into his palm. Orbs formed and he launched them at the beast.

The guardian tried to block the attack, but the orbs exploded on contact. The guardian fell to the ground, Sora behind it. Sora landed ten feet away from it. He smiled evilly, slowly advancing onto the creature.

He reached it, leaning over its face. The guardian tried to move, but its strength failed him. Sora chuckled, a low, humorless sound. He grabbed it by the neck, swinging it around him. He threw it into the air.

He didn't jump after him, but summoned his keyblade. It slowly grew from his hand. First the handle, then the hand guard, finally the blade. It was pure black, just like his body.

The guardian started to fall down again. Sora swung his keyblade underneath him, swinging it up at the guardian. It hit it in the back, slicing him in half. The halves faded away, so Sora turned to Ansem.

He was holding his dual-sided soul eater, swirling it around. His eyes were slightly wide in shock from Sora's massive strength and skill. He knew he would not get through this fight alive. Unless… he then had an idea.

Sora charged at him, streams of darkness pouring off of him. He threw his keyblade at Ansem, and then jumped right after it, hands and claws flying. Ansem blacked the keyblade strike; Sora grabbed it after it fell. He attacked rapidly and forcefully. Ansem spun the spear with amazing speed, but he couldn't black any of the strikes.

Sora hit Ansem, stunning him slightly. He then trusts his keyblade into Ansem's chest and turned it, much like unlocking a door. He ripped it out and jumped back.

Ansem hunched over, holding the spot where Sora stabbed him. He said only one sentence. "Darkness is power." He then started to melt into the ground. His entire body turned black and turned into a pool of darkness on the floor.

Little to Sora's awareness, a single strand snaked its way to him. It curled around his shoe before attaching itself to his leg. It sunk into his skin and disappeared. Ansem had managed to get into the boys mid. The boy would have his powers and control over the heartless. And when the time was right, he would take control over this vessel and destroy all the worlds.

Sora's skin and hair turned back to normal quite quickly, but his eyes were yellow and demonic for a while. He blinked and his eyes were blue again. He turned around, looking for Kairi. When he found her, she was sitting in a corner, eyes wide with fear. The walked towards her, but the world went dark for a second. When it came back into focus, they were in the room of trial.

He walked over to Kairi. when he got close, she tried to scootch away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. He whispered in her ear, "Its ok Kairi, will be safe." She pushed him away.

"How can it ever be ok? I hate the darkness; it took my home, Riku, our island. I just wish it never happened!" She screamed these words at him. The last six hurt the most. Didn't she know that is the darkness never happened, they never would have met?

_Of course she does, she just doesn't care for you_. A deep voice filled his head.

'Then why did she ask me to marry her?'

_She needed to be married to rule. She just did it to gain power._

'She just did to gain power?' Sora was hurt. Why didn't Kairi like him?

_Yes, and if you follow me, I can give you power. Enough to rule this world and many others._

Sora thought about that. He just really wanted to live at home, with his friends. Maybe he would get the courage to ask Kairi out. If only this stupid wedding didn't get in the way. But Kairi didn't care for him, so he thought ruling the worlds sounded pretty good.

"Alright, Kairi, if that's how you feel. You can leave now. I can handle the organization by myself."

Kairi stared at Sora with a confused look on her face. The next thing she knew, Sora was dragging her out of the room. The barrier was gone for a second and he threw her out.

"what just happened," was all Kairi could say.

_Ok that was long, I think I need to divide it into two chapters._

_But anyway, what will Sora do know? Can Kairi put two and two together?_

_And please leave reviews. It lets me know people are reading my story._


	12. AnitForm and Keys

_KH3: ok, I have a warning. If there aren't at least 9 more reviews before next Friday, no more chapters. Got it? Ok, Ansem you can do the disclaimer._

_Ansem: KH3doesnt own kingdom hearts or Disney. If he did, I wouldn't of been defeated by Sora._

_KH3: yeah right, Sora kicked your arse. You were lucky I let you get into his mind._

Kairi was just pushed into the street by Sora. 'what brought that up?" she thought.

_Kairi, do I have to tell you everything? Sora is mad because you said you wished the darkness never happened._

'What's wrong with that? If the darkness never happened-

_Namine interrupted her. 'You never would have met Sora.'_

Realization dawned on Kairi's face. She could understand Sora's anger, but why did he through her out?

_I don't know, he was probably hurt, but I didn't expect him to react the way he did. Something must be wrong. _

Kairi got up, almost falling. She wasn't tired, Marluxia attacks damaged her heart. It was beating at an abnormal pace. She needed to find Riku or Mickey. They could help.

She managed to get up, and tried to open the door. It was locked. She tried again, and again, and again. She couldn't believe it. He locked her out. She gave up and walked down the alley way.

As soon as she turned the corner, she saw hundreds of glowing bodies, led by Riku and Mickey. She yelled and waved to get their attention.

Mickey was looking for nobodies that may be sneaking around, instead he found Kairi. She waved him over. Mickey tapped Riku on the shoulder and gestured towards Kairi. Riku started to run to her, and Mickey told Tron, "Go to the city center and right off all nobodies and heartless."

After Tron went leading his army, Mickey ran to talk to Kairi. She was already in a conversation with Riku.

"After we landed in a fake Destiny Island, Ansem appeared and started to attack us. The demon behind him grabbed me and was going to kill me. Sora must of gotten really angry and his entire body turned bla-"

Just then Donald and Goofy crashed into the wall next to them. Mickey ran over to make sure they were ok. Donald shook him off, saying he was ok. Goofy thanked him and walked over to Kairi. "Hayuck, thank the king you're here. Where going to need a lot more help." Goofy looked around. "Where's Sora?"

Kairi hung her head, a tear forming in her eye. "We were fighting members of the organization, when we touched the nobody symbol, which turned into a heartless symbol, were where taken to Destiny Islands. Ansem appeared and started to attack us. He was about to kill me when Sora's skin turned black and his eyes were yellow and demon-like." Goofy's eyes widened.

"Anti-form!" everyone stared at him in confusion. "Sora's anti-form is a side effect of his forms. When he turned into a form, he had a small chance of going into anti-form. His anger when Ansem was going to kill you must have triggered it."

"Ok, but why does he even have an anti-form?" Kairi was worried, what would happen to Sora?

"Remember when Sora turned into a heartless, to save you?" Kairi nodded. "Well Yen Sid said that darkness was in every heart, so it would be in Sora's as well. And using all that power in his forms sometimes brought that darkness to the surface." Goofy grinned when realized he said something smart.

Riku just stared at him with his jaw agape. He leaned and whispered something into one of Mickey's giant ears. "How does he know this?" Mickey just shrugged.

"So does anyone know how to get this door unlocked?" Kairi had to get in there and save Sora from the darkness.

Riku stared at her. "Kairi, we have KEY-blades. KEY-blades." He put emphasis on key, trying to get her to understand. Kairi just stared at him.

Riku shook his head. He summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the locked door. A beam of light shot from it, straight into the keyhole.

Instead of unlocking the door, which it would usually do, a dark circle formed around the lock. As soon the beam hit it, it exploded, knocking Riku down. Donald ran over to him, casting cure on him. Riku got up, while Mickey inspected the lock.

Before he could figure it out, he heard a massive roar. It sounded like a dragon. It could be only one person.

Maleficent.

"Everyone, we need to help the situation at the castle. If we don't, Radiant Garden will be in ruins."

Kairi just gave him a cold stare. "I'm not leaving until I know Sora is safe." Riku grabbed her hand.

"Kairi, I know you want to help Sora, and you don't look in the right condition to fight." She glared at him. "If we can get you to Ansem the Wise's computer, we may be able to find a way to get to him."

Kairi was reluctant to go, but they convinced her, the best way to save Sora was by finding out what was happening.

Mickey heard another roar, and this time was followed by an ear-piercing screech.

Everyone got their weapons and ran towards the sound. Kairi was mainly stumbling, but you get the idea.

_Alright chapter done, and please leave reviews. I feel kinda bad that I am begging for them, but I would like to know people are reading my story._

_And speaking of stories, I might start writing a new one. I have two ideas, one where Sora and Kairi switched bodies, and one where Terra, Aqua, and Ven switch bodies. Which one would you think would be better?_


	13. Gambler of Fate

_KH3: alright, next fight. Luxord, since you are fighting, you get the honors._

_Luxord: Life is but a game, and you are losing at it. You don't own kingdom hearts, and never will, unless you play better._

_KH3: I don't need your two-sense on how to win at life. I got a manual._

Sora was staring at the door. Just a second ago he shoved the girl of his dreams out it. Why would he do that? He never gets angry, even when he saw Kairi's heartless body. He sacrificed himself to save her. Why did he throw her out?

_Because she didn't care for you remember? She just wanted to be ruling this world. If you follow my directions, you will rule all of them._

Sora then stared at his hand. He wasn't in anti-form, but there were streams of darkness swirling around it. He clenched his fist and it dissipated. He would try and control it. He knew he could.

Sora went to the next door. It had a weird design on it. It could be a bunch of cards spread out, but he couldn't tell.

He laid his down flat on the door, and everything went dark. When he could see again, he was on a terrace that never was, in the world that never was, at the castle that never was.

He walked along the terrace, and as soon as he got to the center, a portal opened and a man walked in.

He had blue eyes, with blonde hair cut short, not that different from a buzz cut. He had a goatee trimmed short like his hair. His right ear was pierced and his earing was the nobody insignia.

The man held up his hand, holding four cards in his hand. "Want to play a game?"

"Sure, Luxord. What game?" Sora walked forward and looked around. "Where are my cards?"

"Right here." Hundreds of cards flew out of his sleeve. He held out his other hand and two cards stopped in front of him. He flicked his wrist and they flew towards Sora. "Black Jack. Game to 21."

Sora grabbed his cards, then looked at them. One was a picture of Xemnas, a king. The other was a single heartless symbol, an ace. Sore held up his cards. "I win."

Luxord's eyes widened. He always hated Blackjack. Way too easy to win. "Time for another game." He snapped his fingers. A clock appeared above his and Sora's head. The clock started to count down. "This game has high stakes. If you lose, which you will, you die. First one to run out of time is the loser."

Sora ran at Luxord. He chuckled and flicked his wrist. A giant card appeared in front of him. "Time this right." Sora hit the card, it was an X. it exploded with massive force. Sora was thrown back, while Luxord was perfectly fine.

"you really need to learn patience. That is how you win games." Luxord snapped his fingers again. This time cards appeared around him, as big as the exploding one, and flattened onto the floor. The rotated like helicopter blades and zoomed towards Sora.

He jumped over the first one, but the second one hit his thigh. While he didn't feel pain, the clock above him ticked down a little faster. He ran at Luxord, anger rising. His arm was black again, and so was half of his keyblade. He jumped at Luxord.

To Luxord's left and right, hundreds of cards appeared. He turned right before Sora hit him, turning into a card. He flattened onto the ground, as with the rest of the cards. Sora was almost entirely covered in darkness, only his face was normal.

The cards came back up, with the blank sides facing him. Didn't have the time to check them all, so he did something else. A black hidden Mickey symbol formed on the ground. He reversed his grip on the keyblade and slammed the tip into the symbol. A black force wave appeared and hit all the cards. The one farthest from him turned into Luxord.

He looked panicked. 'For a supposedly great poker player, he needed a better poker face.' Sora thought. This made him smile. Not an evil smile, a real smile. The darkness corrupting him faded. He was back to normal in a matter of seconds.

He ran at Luxord, brandishing his keyblade. Luxord tried the car game again. Sora hit the card, this time it was an O, and it exploded in Luxord's face. He flew back, time nearly gone. He got up and summoned humongous cards around Sora. They trapped him like a prison, but he pulled an ace out of his sleeve. Literally, not figuratively.

He grabbed the keyblade master ace card and threw it in the air. The card-walls around him fell; the one in front of him fell on Luxord. He was flattened, but the card shrunk until it was regular size. He mumbled something over and over. "Thou have waist time, so time has waist me."

Sora shook his head. Shakespeare, why Shakespeare? He took his keyblade and stabbed the clock above his head. It cracked and disappeared. The one above his head was gone too. A white gem fell down on his head. He put in his pocket. He waited for the light and going back to the room. He didn't have to wait long.

When he got back, he looked at the next door. It seemed like an extended nobody symbol. He touched it and went to the next fight.

_Alright, got that guy out of the way. Never like Luxord. Always with the cards and poker and luck. Dude, just let me go fight Sa'I'x._

_Alright, next chapter will be against a guitar playing, mullet wearing, weak fighter._

_Yeah right, that guy took forever to kill!_


	14. Melodious Nocturne

_KH3: alright, I decided that the person who is going to do the disclaimer is going to be the one who Sora/Chales/Kairi/Riku/Mickey/Squall… I could keep going but what fun is that…is fighting this chapter._

_Demyx: so I am fighting Sora? Man, oh man, I am so dead!_

_KH3: don't worry, I'll make him beat you up._

_Demyx: I hate you so much._

_KH3: you don't have a heart, you can't hate people._

Sora landed in Radiant Garden. Only this time, the canyons near the city were filled with heartless. He went back in time, back when the heartless swarmed the city. He stood still, waiting for the next guy.

He didn't wait long. A guy walked up the pathway, hood down. He had a boyish face, a cheerful smile lighting it up. He looked normal by most means, except for his hair. It was golden-brown, pulled back into a mullet. He saw Sora and smiled a little wider.

"Good to see you Sora. How you been doin'?" Sora summoned his keyblade. "Still mad at me? You need to let that stuff go. Why don't you start living like me, not afraid of anything?"

Sora raised an eye brow and held a finger to his ear. "Is that Cerberus I hear?" Demyx jumped about ten feet in the air. Sora smirked and said, "Afraid of nothing, huh? How many people have beaten you up?"

Demyx counted off his fingers. "Ok, there was Cerberus, Herc, Hades, a lion, that lion's girlfriend, his daughter, a card soldier, the Queen with anger issues, that beast of a prince, his clock and his candle, a fat plumber and his brother, a speed freak hedgehog and his two-tailed friend… I could keep going but I don't want to bore you."

"Are the last for even from the game?" Demyx shook his head. "Anyway, that just proves you suck at fighting. You only survive because of your element."

Demyx looked offended. He held out his right hand, waving his finger accusingly. "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." He held up his hand and a bubble formed around him. The water around him went to his hand and formed a… sitar?

He grabbed his sitar and twisted in a circle, finishing in a rockers pose. He then started to strum his guitar. "Dance water, dance!

Clones of Demyx formed around him. The only difference about them was that they were made of water. "You got 40 seconds to destroy 50 of my clones. Good luck." He continued to rock out on his sitar.

Sora slashed at the clones, destroying them on contact. Every clone he destroyed, about five more took its place. Soon only five remained.

"Three seconds!" Demyx sang.

Sora grabbed the nearest clone and swung it around his head. It changed its form to a stream like whip. It destroyed all the other clones and then he threw it Demyx. It evaporated and Demyx muttered a weak, "Uh-oh."

Sora dashed at him. Right before he hit him, Demyx strummed his guitar and was launched into the air by a 20-feet geyser. Sora was also thrown up. When he got to the top, Demyx hit him with the butt of his sitar.

Sora flipped in mid-air and seemed to fly at Demyx. Demyx did another chord and many geysers forced him towards Sora. Sora managed to get out of the way, but just as he landed, Demyx strummed all the strings and a ball of water exploded around him. Sora was launched into one of the walls that surrounded the arena.

Sora got up and charged at him. Demyx turned his back to him and played a song. Sora got behind him and tapped his shoulder, like he was a fan wanting an autograph. Demyx turned, swinging his sitar like a bat. It hit Sora and he was knocked into the air.

Before he hit the ground, Demyx created walls of water, trapping him in that area. "Keep to the beat!" Demyx swung his sitar like a mad man, hitting Sora back into the air every time he hit him. He jumped back and strummed his sitar. "Got you now!" three pillars of water knocked Sora back into the wall again.

Demyx smiled and said, "I feel a song coming on. Dance water, dance! And this time Sora you got ten seconds." Sora charged at him, ignoring the clones. He swung his keyblade at Demyx, but it went through him like he wasn't even there.

"Ha, you can't hit me when I'm playing." Demyx gave him an evil smile before Sora did something outrageous. He grabbed the sitar and played a terrible note. The horrible sound echoed in the canyon. Demyx held his hands to his ears and screamed. "Never play that note again. NEVER!"

Sora's response was hitting Demyx with his sitar. Demyx flew into the air and went as limp as a rag doll. Sora hit him down and played one of his favorites songs. His notes must have been terrible, because nothing happened.

He held the sitar in both hands and broke it over his knee. Demyx's eyes grew wide and held his head in his hands. "No way!" He disappeared in a flash of water, a blue stone replacing him.

Sora took the stone, this time looking at it closely. It had the outline of Demyx's weapon was engraved on the rock. He didn't know why all the organization member dropped it, aside from Roxas. He put in in the pocket and walked down the path. He didn't get far. As soon as he reached the first step, he was taken back to the room.

He looked at the room. The next door had circular ring with a cross in the center. It had eight points on it, and every other point had another smaller circle under it.

_Ok chapter done, next one will be with Chales and the people he met in his travels._

_The story where Sora and Kairi switch bodies will be called switched and will be out some time tomorrow._

_Bye all._


	15. More than Disney

_KH3: back to the war at the city. Chales, you may do the disclaimer._

_Chales: KH3 FTW doesn't own kingdom hearts, any Disney characters, or square enix. He only owns me and this plot.*mumbles* kill me now. I don't want to be owned by this freak._

_KH3: I heard that._

The dragon breathed fire at Chales and Squall. Squall dived to the side, but Chales just stood there. The green flames flew at him. They surrounded him. The only thing you could see was a black shade in the green flames.

When the flames subsided, Chales was standing in the same spot, unharmed. He grabbed his weapons, and jumped at the dragon. He stabbed on it its neck and used that to heave himself onto the neck. He then ripped out the swords, causing the dragon to screech in pain, and slammed the blades into the dragon's skull.

The dragon flew into the air and threw Chales off. As soon as he landed he was swarmed by heartless. "Where are these things coming from?" He hacked them all down. He really needed help. He pulled out his WG, Wormhole Gun.

He shot seven shots into the air. Each shot formed a black hole portal. "Come on guys, I need your help."

From the left portal came a girl and boy riding a pure white horse. The girl had blonde hair that was unbelievably long. On her shoulder was a green chameleon, and she was wielding a steel frying pan. The man was 'handsome' and was holding the hair, trying to stop it from touching the ground.

The next portal released a red racing car with a tow truck following it. The windshields had eyes on them and front bumper had a mouth. The tow truck was covered in rust so its true paint job couldn't be seen.

From the next one a huge, muscular green man, an iron robot, a man whose outfit was based on the American flag and so was his shield, then a muscular blonde haired man covered with chainmail and wielding a strangely shaped hammer.

The center one had a young boy jump from it. He was bald with a blue arrow on his forehead. He wore a tunic and had a staff that would fold out and allowed him to fly. He hurtled to the ground and would have been flattened on contact, but the air seemed to slow him down.

The fifth one released an astronaut that seemed to be made of plastic. After it came a cowboy and cowgirl riding a toy stuffed horse. If you looked closely, their faces were made of plastic and the girl's hair was made of yarn.

The next one released two monsters. The bigger one was covered with blue fur with purple spots, had horns and fangs. The smaller one was a circular green monster with smaller horns and only one eye. It had skinny legs and arms and didn't seem that strong or scary.

From the last one a demon rode out. It was on a motorcycle. The wheels were on fire and the head of the bike was a burning skull. What connected the front wheel to the head were chains. The seat was leather, but melted in the heat.

The demon itself was just a skeleton. It had a biker outfit, leather jacket, melting slowly from heat, same material pants and boots. The scary part about it was that it was on fire. Its clothes covered the flames around its body, so only the flames on the head and hands shown.

Chales turned towards the group. "Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Lightning McQueen and Mater, The Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Avatar Aang, Buzz Light-year, Woody and Jessie, Mike and Sully, and the infamous ghost rider. I have called for you here to help to rid this world of monsters. If you see a regular human, help them." Every turned to leave. "Ghost Rider, stay here." The demon stayed.

Squall walked up to the two. "How did you find these guys?" I thought only Sora could travel between worlds."

"I don't know who Sora is, but he wasn't the only one able to travel between worlds."

"Ok, I can understand that. But half of these people aren't even owned by Disney."

Chales gave him an evil smile. "Who says I am restricted to Disney worlds?"

Just then the dragon landed in front of them. Ghost rider slipped his weapon from his sleeve; it was a long chain-whip. It crackled with fire and he whipped it at the neck of its foe. It wrapped around and he pulled hard.

The dragon was pulled to the ground so Squall and Chales attacked. Squall plunged his gun blade into its skull while Chales jumped over him and slashed off one wing and threw the other sword to chop of the other wing.

The dragons screamed in pain before reverting back to its human form. Ghost rider wrapped her in his chain whip and pulled her to the side.

Squal looked around and saw all the fighting has subsided. Hades was trapped in a ball of water by the bald kid. Oogie Boogie was held in place by a lasso. Captain Hook was in a full nelson by the purple monster. The green human was holding Ursula by the head and feet. The iron robot and American flag man were holding Barbosa. Jafar was wrapped up in hair, property of the girl with the frying pan. The car and tow truck were driving off the rest of the heatless with a man shooting lightning from his hammer.

"The Calvary has arrived." Tron led an army of digital soldiers onto the empty battlefield. He stopped and looked around. "Where's the fight?"

Chales smiled and put an arm over the man's shoulder. "Let me tell you all about it."

_Ok, I think the next chapter will be about Sora again._

_And about my story switched. I realized there all a bit more stories like it, so I am going to have Terra, ven and aqua switch bodies. I just think it is more original._

_As always, leave more reviews. I need 15 total by Friday the 27._


	16. Flurry of Dancing Flames

_KH3: Axel, you get to do the disclaimer. And don't give any hints about this chapter._

_Axel: I wouldn't even think about it. KH3 doesn't own kingdom hearts or Disney. He owns the plot, where I try to defe –"_

_KH3: AXEL!_

Sora touched the door and he was taken to a different room then the others. First of all, it was blue and had to visible exits. He didn't know this, but if he tried to use those doors, he would be burned on the spot.

He was standing, taking in his surroundings. He was in Ansem the Wise's study in Twilight Town. He took a single step forward before a man with red hair stepped forward. He had startling green eyes and triangular tattoos under his eyes.

"Simply amazing Sora. You actually made it to me." Axel gave him a quick smile before snapping his fingers.

A wall of fire surrounded them. It curved into a circle, trapping them between fire. "I really don't want to fight you, but I am forced too." He looked at Sora. "What happened to you. There is a strong sense of darkness around you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I feel exactly the same."

"You lost your light within the darkness. You need to find it." Axel smirked at him.

He turned and thrust his hands into the wall of fire. The area he put his hands in glowed brighter until it was white. He pulled them out, in his hands were his weapons glowing red-hot. He turned back around and pushed out his arms, so he resembled a capital T.

"And Sora, I made a promise to Roxas. No matter where he went, I would always bring him back. So if defeating you brings him back, I'll do it."

Sora summoned his keyblade. Instead of the Kingdom Key, it was Oblivion. And he also had a Keyblade in his left hand. It was Oathkeeper.

"Two?" Axel was slightly taken back, but he quickly regained his composure. He lifted one of his circular chakrams over his head and threw it into the ground.

The floor instantly turned into lava, or resembled lava. It didn't burn Axel's or Sora's shoes. It just allowed him to make fire pillars and shockwaves easier. The chakram came back to him instantaneously.

Sora didn't give the floor or burning chakrams a second thought. He charged at axel, swinging his twin keyblades with deadly precision. Sora was fast, and Axel was just as quick. Every one of Sora's attacks were blocked by Axel's weapons.

The standoff went for a mere ten seconds before Axel jumped back, lit his weapons aflame, and threw them at Sora. Sora's reflexes were the only thing keeping him alive. He rolled to the left and jumped at Axel.

No sooner after got his chakrams back, he had to block Sora's attack. The force of the strike knocked him through the wall of flames. He wasn't burned, due to his power over the element, and circled the outside of the arena.

Sora was standing on the inside, waiting for his opponent. Axel came bursting through the flames, slamming his weapons onto Sora.

Or so he thought. Sora actually jumped about ten feet back and threw his keyblades at Axel. He couldn't recover in time and only blocked one of the keyblades. The other one hit him in the chest and flattened him onto the ground.

Sora summoned the keyblade that didn't come back to him and ran at Axel. The tips of his keyblades were hitting the ground. He knocked Axel into the air and jumped after him. Axel landed on the fire and ran on it, backwards. Sora jumped after him running on the walls sideways. Every attack Axel made, Sora parried. And every strike Sora made, Axel parried.

Axel jumped off the wall and into the center of the arena. Sora jumped after him and tackled him onto the ground. As soon as he hit the ground pillars of light erupted from the ground. Most were light, but a few were dark.

The ground was no longer lava, it was regular tile and metal. Axel got up and gripped his chakrams tighter. He ran at Sora, jumped over him and threw his weapons at him. Sora managed to block his attack before retaliating.

"Burn!" Axel lit his chakram on fire and chucked them at him again. When Sora went to block the attack, the fire burnt his hands. He nearly dropped his weapons, but he managed to grab them. He looked at his hands. They were badly scorched.

He raised one keyblade over his head and muttered, "Give me strength." He felt a power surge through him. If he went to look at his arms, he would see wisps of darkness surrounding them.

Axel's eyes widened and he knew this fight would end soon. Sora charged at him and swung both keyblades down in a fatal ark. Axel brought one chakram up to defend himself. The strike broke through the guard and hit Axel.

He fell on one knee and Started to fade. He mumbled something Sora couldn't hear. It was, "Sorry, Roxas. I couldn't bring you back." Sora walked up to him.

Sora knelt next to him and said, "Kairi forgives you." Axel gave him a weak smile before fading into darkness. Just like the rest of the organization, he dropped a gem. This one was red and had the outline of a chakram on it.

Sora waited for the light and going back to the room of trials. When he got back, he went to look at the next door. He was almost halfway through the organization. Halfway back home. If he had a home to go back to.

_Chapter done! This one was fun to right. I always like Axel. He was a little dramatic when he summoned his weapons. And the promise he made to Roxas was actually made to Xion but every lost their memories about her._

_Ok next chapter will be against Sa'I'x, or about Kairi going to the castle to find out what's happening._

_I still have to deside. You can chose, if you wish._


	17. Back to the Castle

_KH3: I don't think there will be much fighting this chapter. Unless you count Kairi slapping someone. But I don't want to ruin it, so no more on that scene._

Kairi was follow Riku and Mickey to the battle. Her heart was still in pain, but she would live. She ran past the two when they reached a set of steps.

_Don't push yourself to hard. They might need you to help fight. _

They reached the top of the stairs and could see the battle field.

_Or maybe be not._

The battle field was empty, save their friends and some villains in chains. She walked towards the nearest guy. He had an old fashion vest and was talking to a girl with extremely long, blonde hair. She tapped him on the shoulder. "What happened here? Who are you?"

He turned and looked at her with an unreadable expression. He then smiled and said, "hi, the names Flynn Ryder. I must say, I haven't seen a girl as beautiful as you in a while."

Kairi stared at him, before she realized he was flirting with her. The girl with blonde hair took her weapon, a frying pan, and hit Flynn in the back. He winced and held the spot on his back. Kairi then reared back her hand and brought it against the man's face.

The silence was filled with a slap and Flynn's grunt of surprise. The girl next to him moved some hair out of her face, most of it was wrapped around a struggling man, someone Sora describe as Jafar. She held out her hand and said, "Hello, my names Rapunzel. And sorry about my idiot friend. He needs some help sometimes."

Kairi gladly took her hand. "My names Kairi, and Sorry for slapping you." The last part was directed to Flynn, who was holding is face. He had a red, hand shaped mark on his face.

She then turned back to Rapunzel. "How did you guys get here? Do you have a gummi ship?"

Rapunzel looked confused. Kairi was about to take the question back when she heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had black hair that came down over part of his face. It was slightly spiky, not as much as Sora, but you know what I mean. He was muscular, had a black tank top, with two straps of leather crossing over the front. On his back he had two swords sheathed.

"Names Chales. I joined the fight after you left. Or you might be the backup. I don't know."

Kairi was still confused. Her head was filled with questions. She asked the one that she thought was the most intelligent. "How did all these other people get here?"

Chales smiled and took out a hidden gun. "This is a warp gun. I use them to travel between worlds. I opened one in each of their worlds." He gestured to the people around him. "They jumped through and help stop these guys." He put the gun away and looked at her.

Riku walked up. He just finished talking to Squall. He told him all he knew about the man Chales. "Kairi, we need to get to the castle."

Kairi nodded in agreement and ran towards the castle. "You do know we can ride a light cycle." Kairi stopped and turned around.

X X X

With the help of Tron, Kairi managed to get on a light cycle and race through the castle. 'These things make suck sharp turns,' thought Kairi. No wonder it was so easy to maneuver the small hallways.

She reached the Computer room a little bit after Riku. Mickey was already there, typing away. He turned and changed his worried expression into a smile. "good, Kairi I need you to tell me what happened in the white room."

Kairi told him everything. The fight against Roxas, the darkside, Marluxia and Ansem. She told him about Sora's darkness overpowering him. This was the one part that made him worry. Sora had a strong heart. He would give into the darkness. Would he?

Mickey turned back to the keyboard. He typed in Organization 13. Many pages popped up. He read the first one before the screen went white. In the center of the screen was the nobody symbol.

The digital gate way to Tron's world flared to life. Everyone turned and saw a form be made before their eyes. It was the leader of the organization. His face was expressionless. He looked at Mickey.

Mickey summoned his keyblade. "Xemnas!" he jumped at him… and went right through him. Xemnas turned his cold glare onto the mouse on the floor.

"This is just a Digital Copy. The keyblade masters defeated me mere weeks ago. I have not forgotten that." He looked at the keyboard. "My destruction has set forward the backup plans." He smiled, but it had no emotion behind it. "I cannot let you save Sora. He is needed for this plan to work. But I will let you watch him fight and be corrupted by darkness.

He walked towards the keyboard. His fore finger touched one of the keys. The screen crackled to life. On it was Sora fighting Axel in an arena made of fire. Xemnas turned back to the three. "I will not tell you my plans. But I will say this, when Sora fights the digital copy of me, he will be no more." And with that, the hologram vanished.

Mickey got up and ran towards the keyboard. His eyes widened when he looked at Sora. Darkness was curling around his arms. Kairi and Riku walked up behind him.

Riku was shocked. He knew Sora was fighting the darkness, but it was a losing battle. Kairi was absolutely horrified. She would be able to live with herself if she was the reason Sora was gone.

Mickey watched the rest of the fight. Sora was victorious and the scene ended. Eight pictures filled the screen. Each one showed a different organization member Sora had defeated. Only two weren't of them. One was the darkside and the other was against Ansem.

Riku touched the picture of Ansem. "I think we should start with that one. Who knows how much time before the next fight." Mickey nodded and clicked on the video link. They watched in silence. At the end Riku paused it and pointed at the screen.

"right there, were Ansem melted, a little bit of the puddle went onto Sora's foot." He pointed again. "He must be inside Sora's head. He is putting ideas and thoughts into his head." He looked at Kairi. "That must be why he got mad at you. We have to stop him before he gets to Xemnas."

Kairi felt a glimmer of hope. She just might be able to save Sora.

_Alright chapter done. Next one will be Sora vs. Siax._

_And I only need ten reviews total to continue the story. So review, two more and the story will be continued. If you already have left one, review a different chapter._


	18. Lunar Divider and Darkness

_KH3: time for the disclaimer. Saix would you please._

_Saix: Kh3 doesn't own kingdom hearts or Disney. _

_KH3: what no insults? No hating? Wow, you guys really not have hearts._

Sora walked towards the net door. He was three steps away when he felt his pocket start to vibrate. He reached in and pulled out one of the stones. It was shaking lightly.

Sora heard a deep voice fill his head. _Sora, these stones hold the power of the organization. Swallow them and their strengths will be yours._

Sora held the stone to his mouth. It was the one Axel dropped. He opened his mouth and placed it on his tongue. It had no taste.

When he swallowed it, he felt a burning fire in his gut. He looked at his hands. They were on fire, but he wasn't hurt. He was about to try out knew moves when he felt a pain in his chest.

He dropped to one knee and held his chest. When the pain subsided he got up and went to the next door. He got a single step before the voice filled his head again.

_Eat the rest of them. Don't you want to have true power?_

'I had a pain in my heart when I did.' Sora took the rest out. He had Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, and Luxord.

_The pain subsides. But if you don't want to feel pain, let me empower you._

Strength surged through Sora. He felt like he could destroy an army with the flick of his wrist. He swallowed the four stones. He felt no pain. He closed his eyes slowly. When he opened them, they had changed.

The blue in his eyes had changed into gold.

He had given to the darkness.

**Xemnas and the rest of the Org. POV.**

"We have been victorious. Sora will defeat us again." Saix was talking to everyone while Xemnas was in the real world.

"As if! I'll destroy that punk as soon as he gets to me." Xigbar was relaxing in his chair, feet up on the desk.

"Xigbar, if it wasn't necessary for our return that Sora defeats you, I would do it myself." Saix never liked Xigbar. He was always making jokes.

Xemnas walked into the room. He turned to Saix. "Sora has fallen to the darkness. He will fight you next."

Saix left the room and went to fight Sora. "I can't wait to see how this experiment plays out." Vexen smiled and curled his fingers in an evil villain way.

"Vexen, if your calculations are correct, are essence is in the stones. When Sora ate them, our bodies are being remade. In a few hours we will be whole. He will have hearts."

Vexen had a worried look. He pulled out his shield and opened the back. Inside was a miniature computer. He typed in a few keys. "We may not get out hearts. There is a chance we won't. I am sorry."

Xemnas shook his head. 'Better hope we get our hearts,' he thought. 'If we don't, let whatever god you worship have mercy on you.'

**Sora, back in the Room of Trials.**

Sora walked to the next door. He didn't even look at the symbol. He placed his hand on the door and got ready to fight. He didn't take in his surroundings, just walked towards the window.

A blue haired man appeared. He had yellow eyes, just like Sora, and pointy ears. Those were the two things that proved you gave into the darkness. What grabs your attention is the X-shaped scares on his face. One went above his left eye, over the bridge of his nose, under his right eye. The other scar did the same thing, just started over the right eye.

Saix summoned his weapon. It was similar to a mace, and the edges had spikes the grew when he went berserk.

Sora summoned his weapon. When he did, instead of a flash of light, a mass of darkness formed around it. Those streams of darkness went around his arms and to the rest of his body. Soon all you could see was Sora standing in a mass of dark smoke.

Saix floated into the air and his weapon hovered in front of him. He had his eyes close. "Moon, lend me your power." His eyes opened, he snarled showing vampire teeth and his hair went wild. He grabbed his weapon and it went berserk as well. The spikes grew twice as large and the head of the mace split in two.

He fell to the floor and slammed his weapon on the ground relentlessly. Every time he hit it, shock waves formed. He almost hit Sora when he jumped back and threw his claymore at him.

Sora grabbed it and jumped at the weapon-less Saix. Sora knocked him down with his own weapon and gave him a taste of his own medicine. Sora hit him over and over. Soon Saix was fading into darkness.

Sora was haft tempted to call him pathetic and spit on the fading corpse. Instead he threw the claymore into the air. It flipped in the air and landed, spike down on Saix's face. The weapon and Body faded and Sora picked up the light blue stone and ate it. He instantly felt a surge of raw power fill him.

The world went black and Sora was ready for the next fight.

**Kairi, Riku and Mickey. Ansem the Wise's study.**

They just finished watching Sora fight Saix. Kairi looked at Riku. "Wasn't this the guy that took forever for Sora to kill?" Riku nodded. "And didn't Donald and Goofy pass out about 20 times?" Riku nodded again.

Mickey hit his head on the desk. "This is not good. Sora is giving into the darkness." He turned to the two teenagers. "Did you see his eyes?" They nodded. "That is just a sure sign that someone gave into darkness."

Kairi gasped. "So, Sora gave into the darkness? Why would he do that?"

Riku shrugged. "I have almost given into it before. It seems like all your problems will be solved."

"Um, guys. I think you should see this." The screen showed Sora face down on the floor. He seemed to be unconscious. A pool of darkness formed underneath him and he got up. He had changed. His hair was black, and his eyes were still gold.

"This is not good." Mickey typed away. He pressed enter after a few seconds and he looked at them. "I think I got the door unlocked. You two go and save Sora. I will stay here and see if I can do anything to stop him.

The two nodded and ran towards the light cycles.

Mickey turned back to the computer. "This is not going to end well. Not matter what."

_I have no idea why I made the fight short. I just thought I needed to expand what you, the reader, knew about the story._

_Anyway, next one will be pure fighting, against a man where strength isn't important._

_Remember, reviews welcome and read on!_


	19. The Cloaked Schemer

_KH3: sorry this chapter took a bit to come out. Wedding last weekend. Nothing much. Ok, Zexion, I believe it is your turn to do the disclaimer._

_Zexion: *closes book*KH3 FTW doesn't own kingdom hearts, square enix, Disney, me or the organization. He only owns this plot._

_KH3: thanks. You are the first one to tell everything, except Saix. But I think you shunned him from the group._

Sora walked to the next door. He looked at the symbol. It was just a square. He pressed and hand on it was sent to the next fight. He was shocked when he realized it was an island. His island. His home.

It looked just like when his world was destroyed by darkness. There was debris flying through the air in the hurricane-like winds. He was standing on a chunk of land that was torn off the fabric of space. There were destroyed boats and parts of the tree house his parents made.

He looked into the sky and saw a massive orb of darkness forming in the air. He looked back down and saw a man standing on the other end of the island. He had silver hair the fell down emo-style to cover half his face. The one bright blue eye that was showed gleamed.

In his hand he held a relatively big book. It had a brown cover with the organization symbol on the cover. He was reading it and slowly moving the pages. Sora summoned his keyblade and the man looked up.

His eye widened a bit when he saw it. Sora moved his head so he could get a better look at it. It was the kingdom key, but more. Halfway up the blade of the keyblade silver filigree, much similar to the ultima weapon, was covering it. It went up and past the teeth of the blade. When the filigree stopped, a massive sword formed from it.

The sword glowed a very faint blue and the entire weapon hummed with energy. The voice in his head spoke.

_The X-blade. You are holding half of it. For some reason it is incomplete. You need to accept Vanitas into your heart. He holds the other half. You should take the rest of the organization's powers to make sure you can wield it. _

Sora nodded and looked at Zexion. He took his keyblade and charged. Zexion just stood there. Sora ran straight at him and into… nothingness. Zexion's image faded into dust and Sora turned around. There stood Zexion.

_Illusions. Zexion is the master of illusions. What's real if fake and what's fake is real. _

'What are you talking about?' Sora tried to get more information, but al he got was silence. He scowled and looked around. The fake Zexion was standing still, reading his book.

A small movement caught his eye. He looked and saw a shimmering form. It looked similar to Zexion, so Sora charged at it. He slashed his keyblade. He hit something solid and saw the form go flying. When it hit the ground, Zexion was on the ground.

Sora ran up and brought his keyblade down on the body. Zexion barely managed to roll to the side and get his book. He opened it and held it out to Sora. All the showed was a blank page and a dictionary entry. Sora laughed and got ready to strike. Then the pages started to glow.

Sora was pulled into the book and the blank page now showed a picture of Sora. Zexion laughed and got up. Sora was in his realm now.

Sora looked around. The entire world was a dull gray. He seemed to be able to walk forever. He looked around and saw a dark silhouette of Zexion in the sky. The silhouette flicked his hand and millions of books formed a tornado around Sora.

Sora thought it was an illusion and tried to move forward. The books knocked him back to the center. They were real.

Sora tried to destroy the books, but each one he hit just made two more appear. Seriously, every time he hit a book, it split into two and grew into a full book.

A little bit of the old Sora's recklessness is what saved him. He leveled his keyblade like a spear and charged through the books. He managed to get through the tornado and jumped at Zexion. A book formed to block the strike.

Sora expected it and grabbed the book. He hurled himself over and stabbed at the shadow. It tried to block the strike with its hands, but Sora's strength destroyed it. The world faded and Sora appeared on the island again.

"How did you..." Sora cut Zexion off by stabbing him in the gut. The emo fell to the ground and Sora brought his keyblade over his head and knocked Zexion into the ground.

Zexion inched his hand towards the book. He managed to get two fingers on it when Sora stabbed it through the front and back cover.

"NO!" Zexion's horrible wail filled the world, replacing all other sound. So pulled his weapon out of the book and picked it up. He opened it and ripped it in half. The sound that came from Zexion's lips was strangled and hollow.

Sora gave the squirming and trembling body a swift kick before getting sick of the sound. He raised his keyblade and brought it down on Zexion. He chopped his head off. Instead of blood, numbers and data poured out.

Sora was confused for a moment, but the world faded and he was back in the white room. In his palm he held a stone that was the same color as Zexion's hair. He held it to his mouth and ate it. small surge of power flowed though him.

He was ready for the next fight. As he went to the next door, he didn't notice the entry door handle turn.

**Organization's meeting room. Vexen.**

"Hmm. Interesting side effect." Vexen scratched his chin as Xigbar walked in.

Xigbar sat next to him. "What's an interesting side effect, brainiac?"

Vexen sighed. Xigbar will never understand. "Look at Sora's keyblade. I have never seen it before."

Xigbar laughed. "And you call yourself a genius." Xigbar got up and left. 'he is the brain of the organization? As if. More like the, what's the name of the body part above the lower arm? Anyway, I can't believe Sora is using half the X-blade. Haven't seen that since…'

_That was a good way to end a chapter. Cliff hangers. Anyway, next chapter will be Riku and Kairi going to get Sora._

_What will happen, wait and see. And please leave reviews. They inspire me to write faster._


	20. The Silent Hero

_KH3: ok this chapter is about Kairi getting to Sora and the next fight. Lexaeus, hope you're ready for an epic battle._

_Lexaeus: …_

_KH3: I see why they call you the Silent Hero._

Kairi rode next to Riku on her light cycle. She was almost to the room. She jumped over the wall and turned into the alley. She got of her bike and ran to the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked.

"Yes!" She opened the door and saw a man with spikey black hair go to a door. "Sora!" Sora turned and stared at her. She ran towards him before a blast of wind knocked her back. She fell on her back and black dots filed her vision.

Riku came and helped her up. When she could see clearly, Sora was no longer there. "He went into one of the doors." He walked around the room. "So he defeated most of these guys alone? I'm impressed, these guys were hard."

Kairi hit him on the head. "We have to save Sora remember?" Riku nodded and went to the door.

He murmured "Lexaeus" before putting his hand on the door and vanished. Kairi was right behind him. When they could see again, they saw Sora clashing with a man who wielded a massive axe like sword.

Lexaeus grabbed Sora by the throat and threw him into the wall. He then lifted his sword and chucked it at him. Riku jumped in front of it and tried to block it, but the force and weight of the weapon knocked him aside.

Sora looked up and saw the axe coming at him. He brought his hands up and caught it by the edge. Lexaeus's weapon was rumored to way a literal ton, but Sora caught it in his bare hands. He lifted it up in his hands and let the organizations power flow through him.

A clock formed over Lexaeus' head and the blade was surrounded by water, flames, electricity and flower petals. Sora had dark energy pouring off of him, altering him image. He used Saix's berserk power and Zexion's illusion power to attack Lexaeus.

Tens of Sora surrounded Lexaeus and they all hit the massive sword into the ground. Only one did anything and the real Sora ran up to the Silent Hero. He jumped up and slammed the axe into Lexaeus head. He managed to block it and rip the weapon form Sora's hand.

He swung the sword at him and Sora jumped back. When he landed, Kairi and Riku were standing next to him. He scowled at them and summoned his keyblade. Riku and Kairi both stared at it in shock.

Lexaeus roared in rage and his strength took a physical form. Yellow-ish strands of energy evaporated off of him. He bellowed and ran at them. Sora jumped over him and slashed at his back. Lexaeus grunted when the blade hit him and span in a circle, swinging his blade wildly.

Sora blocked it and yelled. His darkness took physical form to rival Lexaeus' strength. He was about to strike when Lexaeus froze. Sora looked at the clock over his head. Both hands were on the XII. He smiled to himself, Lexaeus was frozen in time.

Sora's combo attack was unrelenting. After every hit, another was on its way. Right before Lexaeus unfroze he grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall. 'Payback time,' thought Sora. He threw his keyblade, which was overpowered by his darkness, and threw it at him.

Lexaeus looked up and tried to block the attack. He failed. The keyblade went right threw his weapon, slicing it neatly in two. It hit Lexaeus in the chest and came back to Sora. He charged it with all the strength he had.

When he threw it again, it was burning, charged with electricity, petals were swarming around it, pillars of water were in its wake, it was glowing bright blue, and it was covered with white light. It hit Lexaeus tip first and slowly sunk into his body.

He looked at Sora and nodded at him, accepting his defeat. He faded away and Sora grabbed the stone he dropped, it was a deep brown, and tossed it in the air. He caught it in his mouth and swallowed it.

The world faded and he started walking to the next door. He then remembered Kairi and Riku. He turned to them. "You wanted me dead, didn't you?"

Kairi was too shocked to speak, but Riku tried to reason with him. "Sora, why would we want you dead? We are your friends."

Sora shook his head. "You're not. You were friends with me just so you could have some to help you get out of our world." Riku amazed Sora would think that. "And she was trying to make herself more popular. Even now she just wanted to marry to increase her power."

Kairi tried not to cry. Did Sora really think that? "Sora, would someone just trying to get more power do this?" She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him kiss on the lips. It only lasted a second but it could have been a lifetime.

When she pulled away, Sora's gold eyes turned blue "Kairi?" He then doubled over and held his head. He straightened his back and eyes were gold again. He pushed Kairi away and summoned his keyblade. He brought it over his head and stabbed it into the ground.

A black portal opened under his feet and fell in. Riku ran over to the edge and looked over. It seemed to be a bottomless bit. He was tempted to jump after him, but thought against it. He walked over to Kairi. Her eyes were red with crying.

He held out his hand. She didn't take it and got up herself. She looked Riku in the eye. "Sora's still in there somewhere. He needs us to save him."

_Chapter done. Next one will be a secret boss of KH 2 final mix! Still mad at Japan for not selling it in the US._


	21. Regaining Light

_KH3: Ok, this chapter is going to be a filled with action, violence and a little crying. Don't really know why crying is in there, just needed a third thing. And I don't want to give away the boss, so I will do the disclaimer. I do not own kingdom hearts. If I did, this would be a video game._

Sora fell through the floor and into darkness. He flipped around so he was diving down face first towards the ground. He saw a platform coming up. It was like the dive to the heart, but it wasn't his. When he got closer, he noticed it was of two people.

One looked like Roxas, but had a different keyblade and outfit. The other one was almost identical to Sora, but he had black hair and wore skintight dark armor. He didn't know how, but he knew that the Roxas look-alike was named Ventus. The other person was named Vanitas.

He landed on the platform. A rumple shook the platform. Instinctively Sora summoned his keyblade. It was no longer half of the X-blade, it was the kingdom key. The floor tilted and he was sliding towards the edge. He stabbed his keyblade into the ground a second before he fell off.

He held on for dear life until the floor evened out. He pulled himself up and a boy in a mask. He had the same outfit as Vanitas. Sora gripped his keyblade tighter. The boy held out his hand, silently urging Sora to grab it.

Sora walked towards him. He dropped his keyblade and grabbed his hand. Using his other hand, the boy took of his mask. It was Vanitas. He smiled and the platform was slowly being covered in darkness.

The darkness soon fully covered the platform and Sora started sinking. Soon Sora and Vanitas were fully covered in darkness. A brief flash of light appeared and Sora was standing back on the platform. Only this time it just showed Vanitas.

Vanitas landed in front of him and summoned his keyblade. It was the completed X-blade. Sora grabbed his keyblade, still the regular keyblade. He reached into his pocket that held his only keychain. Instead of the Oblivion keychain, it was the good luck charm Kairi gave him.

Sora stared at it. He didn't know what to do. The dark part of him wanted to chuck it into nothingness. But the small part of him that was light wanted to cherish it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were back to blue. He replaced the keychain with the good luck charm and the keyblade changed.

It was now Oathkeeper. Vanitas frowned but held out his hand. "Our union wasn't complete, the x-blade must be forged." He held out his hand.

Sora readied his keyblade. "I don't know what you're planning, but I won't let it happen. You clouded my thoughts with darkness, and it won't happen again."

Vanitas frowned and lowered his hand. "You should of joined me when you had the chance. Shame to destroy you." He laughed (1). He summoned the completed X-blade and got ready to fight.

Sora gripped his keyblade and charged. Vanitas chuckled and brought his keyblade over his head. Sora blocked the attack. Vanitas said, "You're finished."

**Room of Trails. Riku and Kairi.**

Kairi was sitting with her back to the wall. Riku was pacing around the room. The dark portal was still there. She was staring at when she noticed it went from dark to light. "Riku, look at this." Riku turned and looked at the portal.

The light shimmered and it showed Sora fighting a man who looked a lot like him. The only difference was his hair… and his eyes. Sora's eyes were back to normal. While Sora was fighting the darkness, and probably winning, he was losing against the other man.

"He needs our help." Riku tried to enter the portal, but he was shocked as soon as he touched it. He turned to Kairi. "Can you do anything?"

She shook her head and turned towards Sora. He went into final form and was using both his keyblades. The man was forced to defend the attacks, but he saw a small opening and smashed his keyblade into Sora's leg.

Sora fell to the ground. Since he hovered slightly in final form, he didn't crash into the floor. His opponent laughed and got ready to kill Sora. Kairi used everything in her power, being a princess of heart and all, to save Sora. A flash of light filled the arena and the man was thrown back.

Sora rolled backwards into a standing position. The keyblade in his right hand, oathkeeper, was glowing with light. Kairi turned to Riku. "Can you strengthen him with darkness or something?"

Riku stared at her. "He nearly killed us because of darkness, and now you want me to use it to strengthen him?" Kairi nodded. He sighed and held his palm to the portal. A dark ball flew out of it and into Sora. His other keyblade, Oblivion, was black with darkness.

"Go get him, Sora"

**Dive to the heart. Sora.**

Sora was about to die when a surge of power went through him. He panicked for a moment, thinking it was darkness. But when his keyblade glowed white, he knew it was light. He rolled backwards and his keyblade hovered in the air behind him.

He felt another surge of power and the other keyblade was black. He charged at Vanitas and his two keyblades acted as if they had a mind of their own. He still had control of them, but if Vanitas tried to attack, and Sora wasn't looking, one of the keyblades would block it.

Vanitas was trying to hold his ground, but he was failing. He was pushed towards the edge of the arena, so he jumped over Sora and brought his keyblade up. He slammed it into the ground and the glass floor broke.

They both fell into darkness. Sora lunged towards Vanitas and continued to attack him. Vanitas wasn't expecting him to be ready to fight again, and the first few hits connected. When Vanitas managed to block again, Sora pushed of his keyblade and flew back. Sora grabbed his keyblades and aimed them at Vanitas. Bolts of light were launched from Oathkeeper and orbs of darkness were shot from Oblivion.

Their target panicked and held his arms to cover his face. It didn't protect him, just made him look like a pathetic little kid. After the barrage was finished, Sora placed his keyblades side by side. Two solid beams of light and darkness, each from their keyblade, fused together and hit Vanitas in the chest.

"Wow." Awe filled Vanitas' voice. He faded away, the x-blade fading with him. Sora continued falling, falling into darkness. He felt like he was falling for at least an hour when he saw a small light. It grew bigger and bigger until he saw it was the room of trial. Riku and kairi were sitting, staring to a white light.

He landed in the room behind them. They kept staring into the portal. "Um, hey." Kairi turned around and run to Sora. She gave him a bear hug, nearly crushing him. When she let go she stared him in the eyes. She started to tear up and she slapped him.

"Never do that again! Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were gone! You will never give into the darkness again! Do you hear me?" Sora held a hand to his face and looked over Kairi's shoulder at Riku. Riku chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry?" It was more of a question then a statement. He gave her his famous grin. She hugged him again. This time he hugged her back. When she let go she dried her eyes.

"Let's go back to the castle."

Sora shook his head. "we need to defeat the rest of the organization. I won't let them attack this world."

Riku stepped up to them. "That is not a good idea. Xemnas, a holographic one, said if you defeated all of them, you would be yourself anymore." Sora still would give.

"He probably meant I would give into the darkness." He turned to Kairi. "And you saved me from that." He went to the next door. "Are you coming or not?"

Kairi looked at Riku. He shrugged and followed Sora. Kairi walked next to Sora. He smiled at her and placed his hand on the door. Riku did the same. Kairi was the last to do it. If she looked behind her, she would of saw a man in a mask standing in the room.

_I guess there was crying in this chapter. Sorry this took so long to right. Had one idea, wrote it down and had another one and wrote it down. I finally decided on this one. Next chapter will be with the scientist. I will make him as creepy as possible. Please leave reviews and read on!_


	22. The chilly Academic

_KH3: This chapter is long overdue. Over three weeks! Anyway, Vexen is doing the disclaimer._

_Vexen: Thank you, and I must say, it was quite an interesting experiment. Sora has given into the darkness. KH3 doesn't own kingdom hearts or organization XIII._

_KH3: obviously he hasn't read the last chapter. Needs to get out of his lab once in a while._

Sora, Kairi and Riku were taken to the next realm. They were standing in front of a mansion. The gate was locked up and in all the other directions tree trapped them in. The only exit was a small path through the forest.

"Twilight Town?" Riku looked around. "Why are we in Twilight Town?"

"This is the place where I fought Vexen." He still couldn't remember all about the time he spent in castle oblivion, but it was coming back. "He should appear soon."

Not before he finished that sentence a man with golden hair that formed a box like shape around his face walked out a portal of darkness. He stopped a few meters in front of the. "Hello Sora." He just noticed Riku and Kairi were there. "Why aren't they dead? You should of killed them when the darkness over took you!"

Riku scowled at him, Sora glared at him, but Kairi was the one to speak. "Sora may have had his heart clouded by darkness, but there is always light in a heart. He found that light and it strengthened him."

Vexen scoffed at her. "There is not light in every heart. Look at Xehanort, and Braig, and that one boy Terra." He put a hand to his temple. "Xigbar always talks about him. Wonder who he is."

Sora summoned his keyblade. "Enough with the science talk. I have a C- in that class and I don't need a lecture from a pedophile about it."

Vexen laughed that creepy laugh of his. "C-? Not even the dumbest kid in my class had that. And I am not a pedophile." He summoned his shield. "I hate it that all the other members spread rumors about me. They must be jealous of my intelligence."

Riku smirked and said, "at least we know they aren't jealous of your looks." Vexen glared at him.

Riku and Kairi summoned their keyblade. Sora advised them to "break his shield. It's made of ice." But, as it may seem, Vexen wasn't finished with his speech.

"Believe it or not, I was once a handsome young man. But I sold my looks to science. And what I got in return was a lifetime of knowledge."

Sora was getting impatient again. He charged at Vexen and brought his keyblade down at the shield that was guarding him. There was a loud crack and a deep gash formed on the shield's surface. Vexen jumped backwards and shot a small bit of ice into the ground.

It sunk into the ground. The earth shook violently and a chunk of ice as big as in iceberg grew out of the grass. In the center of it was Sora, frozen solid. Riku jumped over it, a nearly impossible feat, but hey, these guys can do nearly anything. Kairi was trying to melt the ice with a fire spell. Let's just say she will need more a lot more fire.

Riku was in mid-air and brought his sword down on Vexen's shield. The crack widened and Riku attacked again. He kept hacking away at the shield, and on the fifth hit, it shattered into shards of ice. Riku used the opening and dashed forwards.

His flurry of attacks nearly crippled Vexen. Right before Riku could finish him off, Vexen held up his hands. A block of ice formed in front of him. It took the shape of his shield. He laughed when he saw Riku's confused look. "My shield may be ice, but I control ice as well. I can make a new one at any time."

While Riku was locked in combat with Vexen, Kairi was still trying to melt the ice. Her firaga spell was barely making a dent. She spammed it multiple times, but to no avail. Sora was still frozen and only his eyes could move. He was staring at her, which wasn't helping. At all.

Riku was about to attack when he heard a small 'ding' noise. Like the sound when a microwave is done cooking. He looked around for the source of the sound. Only did he find it when he looked at the ground. There was a large circle on the ground. It was glowing softly and had the nobody symbol in the center.

"Ah, the data collecting is complete." The sphere went under him and turned into a small, yellow orb. He held it high and stared at it. "With this, I can make a clone out of you." He grinned like a madman. Wildly and evilly. "A heartless clone."

He tossed the orb into the air and dark circles formed around it, not that different from Saturn's rings. It glowed brightly before it was replaced by a dark silhouette of Riku. It was exactly the same except its skin was ink black and his eyes glowed. He held in each of his hands a clone of Riku's original weapon.

It held its twin Soul Eaters backwards. He charged at Riku and threw one of his swords. Riku blocked at and attacked. He hit anti-Riku across the chest. Streams of black data poured out. It gripped the wound before lashing out with its other sword. Riku blocked it but the force of the blow knocked him back into the iceberg.

"Are you ok?" Kairi was about to cast heal on him but Riku stopped her. She would need her magic to unthaw Sora. Riku was about to go back into the fight but got a better idea. He turned around and summoned his dark power. He shot a ball of black fire at the block of ice. It melted instantly. He fired another one before Sora was free.

Sora jumped out and blocked an attack from anti-Riku. The trio was about to finish it off, but they heard another 'ding'. They turned to Vexen. He had another orb. When he tossed it into the air, it was Sora's heartless. It fell to the ground and jumped at them with its claws. Kairi blocked it while Riku and Sora both dashed forwards. They swung their swords through it, both at different angles so it made an X.

It faded away so they turned onto anti-Riku. It looked at them all for a second, before running into the forest. Vexen, who was watching the whole time, held his head in his hand. "Why are all my clones so stupid? I should calibrate their ability to feel emotions." He slid a panel on his shield, showing a computer.

Sora took this moment to attack. He hit Vexen upside the head. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Sora stood over him. "Well, that was anti-climactic."

"Agreed." Riku pulled his keyblade up and tabbed it into Vexen's chest. He dissolved into data and a small, light blue stone was in his spot. Sora picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The world faded away and they were back in the room. "So, whose next?"

_OK, sorry again for the long time for this chapter to come out. The next chapter will be a background story of Chales. He isn't who you think he is. So, keep reading and leave reviews. _


	23. Author's Note

_Author's note._

_I am so sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I am typing the next chapter as you read this. Unless you're reading this days after I posted it. Then I will be writing the next one. Anyway, sorry again for the delay and I have one question._

_I have two possible outcomes for this story. Do you want me to choose one and stick with it, or add on some more chapters at the end with the alternate ending. Leave your answer in reviews, and if you want me to add something to the story or found a mistake, please message me._

_Well, thanks for reading. If you liked it, please leave a review and add the story to your favorites. It helps with my imagination.-KH3_


	24. The Story of a Man

_KH3: Well, I want to get straight to the story, so I will do the disclaimer. I do not kingdom hearts, but I do own a 3DS so I can get DDD when it comes out. WooHoo!_

Squal Leonheart was leaning against a wall watching Chales polish his swords. The man who took on half a heartless army and his friends, who took on the rest, were still quite secretive. Well, mainly it was just Chales. His friends were actually really nice.

The girl with really, really long hair was named Rapunzel. Her companion was named Eugene Fitzherbert. He just went around saying his name was Flynn Rider to keep up a reputation. They were actually both in mortal danger when the portal saved them. Rapunzel was being kidnapped by some crazy lady when they managed to jump in it.

The cars were both international spies, or at least the rusty one says they are. It would make sense, both could fly and shoot missiles. Nothing that interesting beside the fact that they are TALKING CARS!

The kid with the blue arrow is Aang, the avatar. He can control all elements, making him quite the foe. A few years ago he defeated the 'Fire Lord' and restored peace to the world. Whatever that means.

The four superheroes are known as the "Avengers'. The man in the suit is named Tony Stark, his friend in the red, white, and blue is Captain America. There is this 'god' with them as well, and this mutant human that turns into a green monster when he gets angry. They seem to get along well.

And then there are the giant toys. A cowboy named Woody, a cowgirl named Jessie, and a space ranger named buzz. He had no idea how them met.

While Squall was lost in thought; he failed to notice Yuffie sneaking up on him. He actually jumped a few centimeters. (He finally lost his cool.) "So, Squal, trying to figure out what is with the Chales guy? Why don't you just go talk to him?"

Squal didn't think of that, he usually finds out about someone through past adventures or his knowledge about their weapons. That's how he knew about Sora. He has never asked someone about their self in a while. "Not a bad idea Yuffie." He walked up to Chales. "Hey."

Chales didn't even look up. "If you want to know my story, might want to sit down. It will take a while" Squal leaned against the nearest wall and prepared for a flashback.

Chales sheathed his sword and sat down. "It all started about a year and a half ago. I, my wife and son all lived on cluster of small islands. It was a good neighborhood, everyone knew everyone, most people were friends. Before I would go to work, I would help my kid and his friends' row out to their favorite island to play at. It had a tree house, a zip line, anything you could want as a kid."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "One day, my son didn't come down for dinner when his mom called him. We she went upstairs to investigate, she noticed he was gone and a swirling ball of energy was forming over the children's island. Most of the families went inside, but I went to look for my son. I went to the docks and found three boats were missing. It was my son's, his best friend's, and his near-girlfriend's. I was about to go to the island when I saw a flash of light and my son destroying creatures of shadows. He went into a cave and then the islands started to crack to pieces. One main chunk was torn from the earth and floated under the orb."

By now there was a small crowd forming around Chales. They all wanted to know what happened. "I was sucked into the orb. I woke up on a small island. In the center was a tall tower. I went inside and at the top was a wizard. He gave me these swords and the warp gun. He then told me to find my family. I went from world to world trying to find them. It was only when I went to this one world that was based on when the British explored the new world and fought the native people did I find my wife. She was taken hostage by the British troops. I freed her and told her what happened. When she wanted to go back home, I told her there wasn't a home anymore." Chales wiped a tear away before continuing. "I sent her to the wizard before continuing to look for my son. My travels have led me here."

By now, everyone was gathered around in the courtyard. King mickey, who came out of the computer lab, spoke up. "So you met a wizard. Do you remember his name?"

Chales nodded and said, "Yen Sid or something like that."

Mickey nodded. He thought the wizard was him. The only thing that bothered him was why Yen Sid didn't tell him about Chales. "Well, we still need help with something."

"What is it? All seems calm." Chales pulled out one of his swords in case of an ambush.

"Our friends are missing. We think they are in the computer mainframe. We could use some help getting the out."

Chales shook his head. "Sorry, I got to keep looking." Chales stood up and started to walk away.

Goofy, still recovering from being tossed to the other side of the town, stopped him. "Please mister, can you help us save Sora."

Chales' body went ridged. He stared goofy in the eye for a second before turning to Mickey. "Where is Sora?"

"In the computer, like I told you." Chales turned to the castle and started walking. "why is it so important?"

Chales stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Because Sora is my son."

_Bum- Bum –Bummm. Did you know Chales was his father before I said it? I gave about a billion hints. Anyway, chapters done and the next on is on the way. leave reviews and keep on reading._


End file.
